Married
by C0HR
Summary: When a princess of England is forced to marry Loki, she is devastated. She and Loki hate each other but must put on a show for both worlds. Soon enough, she realizes Loki isn't as bad as she thought. Is she really falling in love with him? And what will the people think of the alliance?
1. Chapter 1

I watched the guards from my window. Not _our _guards, but the guards from Asgard. Queen Frigga was visiting my mother, the queen of England, so the guards stood outside our palace. I grinned at the sight of their helmets. Everything from Asgard was so foreign even though Asgard used our language. Or did we use theirs? Why could I get off track so easily? I huffed in frustration with myself. Even though the queens were best friends, it was safe to say the kings hated each other. At dinner, my dad would rant on and on about how Odin infuriates him, and I'm sure it was the same with the royal family of Asgard. I caught myself wondering about the princes of Asgard. I have never seen them even though they are in my castle right now. And I plan on keeping it that way. I did not want to deal with Asgard. I wanted things to be as they were two years ago when we did not know of Asgard. Sure, both worlds have benefited from one another (mostly us) but I was fully on my father's side. Even so, the quarrel between the two kings troubled me. There was bound to be war, and everyone knew that. I heard my door open.

My older sister squealed. "Alyssa! I just saw the princes!"

"Really? How were they?" I was very interested but tried to remain neutral.

"Hot."

I gave her a playful glare. She knew I liked descriptions better than just the word 'hot.' Hot meant nothing to me, but it was the opposite with my big sis. The tall blonde sat down next to me.

"Ok, ok. Well, I saw the younger one first. He was soo tall and he had black hair and green eyes." I rolled my eyes at the brief description. She kept going on and on and on about the eldest prince. She never seemed to run out of things that were attractive about him. I spaced out probably when she started talking about his dimples.

"- I just wish he wasn't married to Jane Foster," Sophie concluded. I nodded. "You're not even listening to me!" she whined.

"Of course I am! You were saying that Thor is hot. And why are you wishing that some other guy wasn't married? If you haven't realized it, you've been married to Christopher for five years now and you have a kid!"

Sophie laughed. There was a knock on the door, and I told whoever it was to come in. It was one of the guards. _Our_ guards.

"The Queens demand your visit, Your Majesties," he said neutrally. Both of us stood and followed him to the meeting room. We waited for the queens to call us in and couldn't resist to eavesdrop.

"I will not discuss this matter without my daughters here with me," came my mother's voice.

"I understand but should we not discuss the basics?" Frigga replied.

"No, Frigga. The idea disgusts me as a mother but it is a good plan if I think like a queen of this country."

I decided it was enough and knocked. The two women remained silent for a second but my mother opened the door. She gave me a sad smile and my heart skipped a beat. I was nervous. What was she going to tell us?

"Good morning, your majesty," me and my sister curtsied to Frigga.

"Don't be so formal dears," she replied. I sat down while Sophie leaned on my chair.

"You wanted to discuss something with us?" Sophie asked. Both queens sighed and sat down.

"Girls. Both of you know that the kings have been...not delighted with each other for the past year," my mother started. Both of us nodded. "Well...Frigga and I decided that it would be best if our kingdoms bonded."

"Mom, we've been trying to bond with them for t_wo years._ The kings won't agree to it!" Sophie exclaimed.

"It's not that simple, Princess Sophie," Frigga continued. "We know the kings won't agree to an alliance, but if something unexpected happens, something that will force them into an alliance, it could prevent a war."

"And what would that unexpected something be?" I asked her.

My mother sighed. The expression on her face was sadness. "A wedding."

Frigga left the room and I was left with my mouth open. A wedding. I would have to marry a stranger. It wouldn't be Sophie since she was already married to Chris. And I would have to marry Loki. I've heard he was the worse of the two princes.

"What?! Mom, you can't let that happen! Alyssa hasn't even seen the prince, much less love him!" Sophie stepped in.

"Alyssa, dear. I will never ever do this to you purposely. Your father was just talking about attacking Asgard last night! But if you don't want to, it's fine."

I was about to say I wouldn't marry a stranger when I realized a war would happen if I didn't. What was my happiness compared to millions of lives lost? I couldn't let people die because of me. I had to do it. Even though my mother said I had a choice, I really didn't. I took a shaky breath.

"I'll do it. I will marry him," I said quietly.

My mother ran up to me and hugged me very tightly. "I'm so sorry sweetie," she cried. I could hear Sophie cry too. She was so emotional. "Don't tell your father about this, please."

Just then the door swung open violently. A man with black hair and green eyes stormed in, followed by Frigga who was trying to run in her long dress. She called to her son, Loki, but he didn't even turn to her. I have to admit the man was handsome. I was having second thoughts about the wedding.

He came up to my mother. "I will not marry your spoiled daughter forcibly. Me marrying a mortal? Forget it. I do not care if there is a war as long as it doesn't harm me."

That little! A big part of me was angry but another tiny part was happy that he didn't want to marry me.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled. "I don't want to marry you either but I am not a selfish jerk that doesn't care about others. And don't you dare yell at my mother!"

He grabbed my wrist. "Or what? I do what I want. And I am damn not marrying someone like you!"

"Young prince, I do not find your behavior appropriate. If you would let go of my daughter now that would benefit us all!" My mother stepped in at the perfect moment.

Loki scoffed and let go of me but not before squeezing my wrist painfully. Tears welled up in my eyes. This stranger who I was forced to marry was now insulting my family and physically hurting me. A tear trickled down my cheek and I left the room before anyone saw me crying.

I went straight to the garden, wiping tears away but they kept coming. I was sitting at the garden fountain, crying, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I pushed it off, thinking it was my mother or sister.

"My mother sent me to apologize but I would have come anyways." That voice. That charming voice that disgusted me at the current moment.

I stood up and left, completely ignoring him. Finally I checked to make sure he didn't follow me. I was glad to see nobody behind me. But when I turned, he was standing before me. I fell back, surprised.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." He reached for my hand and I took the help.

"Did I do this?" he asked, examining the bruise on my wrist. I pulled my hand back.

"Just a second ago you were insulting me and my mother. Now you are super caring and nice. Choose something. And now, get out of my garden, my castle, and finally my planet!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, the planet doesn't belong to you."

"You know what I mean." I sat down on the bench. Loki came up to me and knelt on one knee.

"So...are you going to marry me?"

I wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Obviously I had no choice but to say yes. I'm not the type of girl that dreams about her wedding, but I never wanted a proposal like this. I never wanted a proposal from an alien stranger.

"Yeah," I replied dryly and ran back to my room to cry again. The only thing that comforted me was the fact that I was preventing war. I just saved millions of lives with three letters. And I gave up my happiness with three letters.

* * *

For two days, I stayed in my room. I haven't eaten anything except an apple yesterday. I ignored the knock on my door. It was Sophie. When we were little, we developed a 'secret knock' that signified it was one of us.

"I know what you're going to say and I don't wanna talk about it."

"Mom wants to see you."

I stood up and checked the mirror. I looked horrible. I needed to look presentable. After quickly applying makeup that covered my puffy eyes, I opened the door. Sophie hugged me as tightly as possible. I said nothing as I followed her. The throne room was filled with both families and some other people. My father stopped me before I could walk further.

"Alyssa, I respect your choice, but why did you want to marry a prince of _Asgard_?" He whispered.

"Because I...l-love him," I choked the words out. I walked up to Loki and glared at him before smiling and taking his hand. I felt so strange holding a stranger's hand. I've never even talked to him before but I needed to convince the kings that we loved each other. His face remained neutral. My father and Odin glared at us. Loki was tall. I felt so short compared to him. Sophie also rocked the tall look, once again making me feel out of place. I let my fingernails dig into his hand. He cleared his throat, clearly a signal for me to stop. I did for a second but squeezed his hand really hard. He finally let go and glared at me. But then he got a devious smile on his face and kissed me. I was so shocked. Who did he think he was? We don't even know each other! The reporters in the room snapped more pictures.

He was clever, I'd give him that. Loki would return to Asgard and forget about this while I wouldn't be able to leave the house without a swarm of paparazzi following me. I could already hear the horrifying sound of burning questions and cameras clicking.

I stepped on his foot, letting the heel of my pumps dig into his foot. His head lurched back, ending the kiss.

"Oh clumsy me," I smiled. My family stared at me, everyone's mouth was dropped. I would also have to deal with my family now. He was smarter than I thought, but then again, I didn't know him.

I spent the next hour answering questions.

"What dress will you wear?"

"How long have you been a couple?"

"Is there more than just a kiss?"

The kiss was a burning topic. I wanted to step on Loki's foot again but he was talking to his over enthusiastic brother across the room. Finally every reporter was forced to leave.

Then came royal business. Loki and I had to sit next to each other and the moment he sat down, I stepped on his foot. He winced but covered with a cough.

"Are you sick Loki?" I asked with fake concern in my voice.

"No dear. I am _not,_" he replied.

"Are you sure? You're looking rather pale."

"That's my normal skin tone."

I smiled. He was embarrassed. We were asked what colors we wanted at the wedding.

"Pink," I answered right away. Not my favorite color but definitely not Loki's either.

When we had to chose flowers, Loki answered, "Black roses."

I gritted my teeth. I didn't want funeral flowers at my wedding. The day went by like this. We would try to get on each other's nerves while looking innocent. I dreaded the wedding day. I didn't want to be married to Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

The day finally came. The stupid wedding. The only thing I looked forward to was that I was the first to get married on a different planet. I would get to see Asgard! I heard it was beautiful there. But the thought of Loki killed my daydream. I haven't seen him in three weeks and now the silence would be over.

Loki and his family were waiting for me and my family. The look on Loki's face was sadness. I felt offended even though I did the same to him. I smiled at him. A real, sincere smile. It was the first time I really smiled at him. He smiled back but I could tell it was fake.

I got butterflies in my stomach as I wondered what it felt like to travel by the Bifrost.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Loki. He towered over me. "No. Not at all," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. As soon as he did, I was pulled into the air. I screamed as a tunnel of colors wrapped around me. I dug my face into Loki's shirt as I tried to hide myself from the rapid wind. His grip tightened. I haven't realized we landed until Loki removed his hand.

I pouted on the inside. I liked his hand there. My family was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my parents?"

"Obviously somewhere else."

We were in a golden dome. I shielded my eyes from the bright shiny metal while Loki had no problem. There was a man standing in the middle. He was so quiet that I wouldn't have noticed him if Loki hadn't introduced me.

"Heimdall, this is Alyssa. She is my...wife."

"I know. Why so sad, Prince Loki?" the man asked.

"You know why," Loki replied. I sighed.

"I know you're not _excited _about the wedding, but can you at least _pretend?_," I told Loki.

"Both of you are pretending to not enjoy the wedding," the man in gold stated. He seemed so concentrated on something. I thought about what he said. Was I happy that is was getting married? I was happy about something but I don't know what.

Loki had to drag me away before I could ask anymore questions. I would visit the man again no matter what.

* * *

"I do." I couldn't erase the stupid smile off my face. Why was I so happy? I didn't even know Loki.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Loki pulled me into a kiss. There was clapping and cheering for an awkwardly long time. I enjoyed this kiss. It wasn't like our first one that was meant to annoy and embarrass me. This one felt different.

Loki looked utterly ridiculous in that helmet of his but I liked it. He smiled at me. A real smile. My heart jumped and I bit my lip. The crowd cheered again. I already figured out that Loki wasn't exactly a favorite here yet the crowd cheered loudly. I wonder what Thor's wedding was like. The banquet would be in an hour. I had an hour all to myself.

Before anyone came up to me, I sneaked off into the direction of the golden dome.

"Mr. Heimdall?" I called out once I got there. The man's back was turned to me,

"Yes, Alyssa?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I see everyone and everything."

That explained nothing but ok.

"If you see everything, can you tell me about my future with Loki?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Is it a good future?"

He stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes."

I smiled. "Does...does he love me?" The question slipped from my mouth.

"That's not something I should tell you. I don't intrude other people's thoughts. Besides, shouldn't you be with him right now?"

"There you are!" Loki's bored voice rang. "Come on. We've got a war to prevent."

Oh. Right. The war. It was the reason I'm doing this anyway. My heart sank.

"That was a bad choice of words, Loki. Is this how you want to remember your wedding?" Heimdall asked.

Loki glanced at me. He was about to say something but I kept walking forward. He caught up with me and lifted me. I never imagined a prince of Asgard would carry me bridal style.

"Put me down!" I shrieked as Loki stretched his arms out. I was hanging over the Bifrost.

"What did you ask Heimdall?!"

"Loki put me down, please!"

We were far from the crowd of guests. To anyone who'd look at us, they would only see Loki carrying me back. If I screamed, nobody would hear. Loki repeated his question.

"I...I just asked about our future. He only told me that it would be a good future. Ask him if you don't believe me!"

Loki spun around and let go of me. I fell to the floor. Ow.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "You could have asked _nicely_! And you could've put me down _gently!_"

Loki crouched down and leaned forward. I felt his breath on my neck. "I could've. But there's just one problem. I'm not nice or gentle," he whispered in my ear.

I stood up and glared at him. "At the ceremony, I thought I might actually be happy with you. For some crazy and insane reason, I believed this could work out!" I yelled in his face and walked back.

My mother was the first to talk to me. She pulled me into a hug and said, "I'm so proud of you, my baby girl. You did the right thing. That was something the best of queens would do."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. I'm just glad we have an alliance now." That was partially true. Of course I was happy for an alliance, but my heart was ripped to pieces at the same time.

"This is so great. You did a fantastic job," Sophie said. I could tell there was a frown underneath her smile. My father came up to me. All he did was scowl at the ceremony but he gave me a smile.

"I know you're mad but-"

"I'm not mad. I would never be angry at my daughter. Not on her wedding day, no. But I'm just curious, how did you meet?"

I gulped. What do I say? The princes only came when Frigga wanted to chat with my mother. "Whenever they came over, Loki and I would...chat. And, you know, things kind of...took off from there."

My father laughed and hugged me. "So, tell me. When am I expecting little alien grandkids?"

I felt my cheeks get hot. My heart might as well have stopped because Loki came up to me at that awkward moment. My dad laughed again. "I'm joking!"

Well thank god for that. My dad suddenly decided he had a good sense of humor. Loki wrapped an arm around me. I shook him off. "Hello dear. Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Ah Loki. Come, I want to have a chat with you," my father told him. Loki looked paler than he was before but obeyed. I smiled. Finally some free time. But no. I thought I would have some champagne and talk with my friends and family, but I actually had to answer questions from reporters. At this moment I wished I was Sophie. She could easily wave off questions and answer others without thinking much.

"Ok move out of my way! Bride's big sis coming through." Sophie. My savior.

She grabbed my hand and noticed the bruise I tried to conceal with makeup. "Woah, what's this?"

"Nothing. Just a bruise."

"How'd you get it?"

"Uh...Loki," I admitted.

"What? First he tries to take over the world and now he hurts my sister? I tried to tell mom he's a crazy freak but she didn't listen." Sophie told me. Then her expression got serious. "If he hurts you or you're just unhappy, tell me, okay?"

I nodded. But I wouldn't. This alliance must keep going even if he kills me. My life compared to millions of lives is nothing.

* * *

Finally the loud wedding was over. I asked Queen Frigga were my room would be and she led me to a black door. I thanked her and opened it. The floor was black, the walls were black, the furniture was black. Did they put me in a funeral home by accident?

I yelped when I saw Loki on my bed.

"Loki! What are you doing here? This is my room. Go away."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "This is my room. I've lived here ever since I was a kid."

I took my suitcases and headed for the door. Loki appeared in front of me and blocked the exit. I looked back at the bed.

"How did you- oh nevermind. Please move so I could find another room."

"We're a married couple. We live in the same room. Isn't that obvious?"

I stared into nothingness, cursing my mom, Frigga, Asgard and most importantly, my dad. If he just got along with Odin, I wouldn't be here. I sighed and groaned.

"Okay then. Great. There's only one bed. Perfect. Why is everything so darn black? What's wrong with you?" I said as I turned on some lamps. I could feel his glare but ignored him.

I opened some drawers. All of them were filled. "And where am I supposed to put my clothes?"

"You have a nice suitcase. I think that's enough for you."

I would have argued back but I was too tired. At least the bed was big. I opened a door. It was a bathroom. After taking a shower and changing into my pajamas, I explored the room. Loki was sitting on his bed, reading. I came up to him and checked what he was reading. The book was just a dark red with no words on the cover. Inside, were strange symbols.

"What is that?"

"A book."

"I'm not an idiot-"

"You're not? Oh."

I took his book and threw it on the floor. He crossed his arms. "Don't ever call me an idiot!"

"You will do anything for the alliance to stand, so I get to do whatever I want, right?"

"No you don't! I'm a human too! I have rights and feelings okay?"

"Don't care."

I felt my eyes get watery. Oh no. I was not crying in front of him! No, no! I sat down in a chair by the window. All the books on the desk were written in runes. I found one in German but none in English.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. But more kept coming. Finally I gave up and put my head on the table. I sobbed quietly but Loki still noticed. He knelt down next to me and stroked my back. I stopped crying and told him to go away.

"I'm not going anywhere until you calm down. I'm sorry, Alyssa. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you already did it many times. I might as well get used to it."

Loki took my hand. "No. I don't want you to remember me like this. We have an eternity together and-"

"No. I'm the one with eternity together. I will die but you will keep going and forget this whole thing."

Loki laughed. "Nobody told you?"

I stared at him. "What?"

"You got married on Asgard to an immortal. You're immortal too."

Wow. "I don't want to be immortal! My parents will die and my sister and friends will die while I live on!"

"Nothing can be done. Even if we divorce, you'll be immortal."

Can this get even better?

"Let's sleep. I'll show you around Asgard tomorrow," Loki said as he took my hand and pulled me towards the bed.

* * *

I woke up to Loki's screams. It was still dark outside. I shook his shoulder and he jumped on top of me. Before I realized what was happening, he grabbed my neck and started to choke me.

"L-Loki! Stop! It's me."

He realized what he was doing and let go immediately. I sat up and rubbed my neck while Loki looked at me, horrified. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I am so sorry. I...I didn't want to! I just...I'm very sorry. I was having a nightmare and...please forgive me."

"It's alright Loki. I understand. You didn't really hurt me so...it's fine," I told him with a smile. He looked mortified so I did the only reasonable thing. I cupped his face and kissed him. He kissed me back. I put my head down on his shoulder.

"What else did Heimdall tell you?" Loki asked. I smiled at him. Heimdall didn't tell me anything else but I'll let Loki think he did. "That's a secret."

He groaned and turned away from me but I still slept close to him.

* * *

The next morning, Loki was gone. I combed my hair and changed into overalls. The decor was so dark. I can't live like this. I asked some servants to repaint the walls. They looked nervous but I told them Loki wouldn't get mad at them.

"He'll love it but if he does get mad, he'll be mad at me." I helped them paint the walls into a beautiful shade of blue. The dark green curtains were changed into a dark blue. The black furniture was changed into white wood. I replaced the black lamps with skull engravings into something a bit more cheerful.

"Great. Now it doesn't look so depressing!" I told the servants. I moved some of Loki's clothes and made room for mine.

Loki walked in and walked out again. I ran after him. He checked the door.

"This is my room! What did you do to it?" he yelled. He walked in again and covered his face. I told the servants to go before he got angry at them. As soon as they left, Loki pinned me against the wall. I tried to wriggle free but he was stronger.

"Loki, let go!"

"What. Did. You. Do?!"

"I redecorated. Like you said, we're a married couple so we share a room. I live here too!"

Loki rubbed his eyes. "Don't tell me it's because I tried to choke you."

"Oh but it is."

"It was an accident and you told me it was fine!"

"Ha! You thought I wouldn't get you back for it? It's fine now. We're even." And with that, I left Loki to examine his new room. I wanted to talk to Heimdall since he was my only friend here. My family left yesterday and I don't know any Asgardians.

"Hi Heimdall!"

"Hello Alyssa."

"Why do you stand here all day long?"

"It is my job to ensure balance and safety in the universe."

"How do you do that?"

"I have the power of sight. I see everything and know everything."

"Hm. That's a cool power to have."

"With great knowledge comes great burden."

I stayed silent for that one. He was awkward company but better than Loki. While I thought of things to ask him, Loki marched in.

"Why can't I have a minute to myself?" I asked him. Loki smiled and told me to follow him.

"This is beautiful!" I said as I admired the landscape. We were walking on hills with soft green grass. Wildflowers that I've never seen before dotted the hills. A warm breeze blowed gently. Loki stopped in front of a small creek. A golden blanket was spread out and a basket stood in the middle. It was paradise.

"No. Did you really-"

"This is how you Midgardians have picnics, right?"

I laughed. "This is so sweet, Loki. I didn't know you could be like this."

"Well, there's many things we don't know about each other."

We talked about pretty much everything while we ate. I couldn't stop eating the sweet rolls with honey. Loki hated them but he thought I might want to try them. Loki showed me magic. He could make copies of himself and illusions. He could make things levitate and even healed my bruise.

"I've never believed in magic. When I heard that Asgardians can use it, I thought it was a hoax," I told him. Loki was laying down, watching the clouds go by. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Loki squinted at something. I turned my head to see five golden objects up in the sky. They were coming our way, fast. I yelped as Loki pulled me down. He held me so closely to him that I could hear his heartbeat.

There were five loud _whoosh _sounds above us. I pulled away from Loki. There were five golden motorcycle/boat looking contraptions in front of us. I recognized Loki's brother but the other four were strangers.

"Get out, Thor!" Loki yelled. "You just have to ruin every perfect moment, don't you?"

Thor came up to me. "Hello Alyssa. I am Thor and these are Lady Sif and The Warriors Three."

I waved at them while Loki looked annoyed. "Do the three warriors have a name?" I asked.

"Oh yes. These are: Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral," Thor said as he gestured to each. Sif came up to me and shook my hand. "Good luck with him," she murmured. I smiled to myself. Sif and I would get along easily.

I turned to Loki but he wasn't there. "Where's Loki?" I asked. The group turned to their sides, looking for him. Thor sighed. "I'm afraid he left, Lady Alyssa."

I grinned at his formality. "I guess I should go find him, then." Thor and his company left as well. I could see the glint of their rides already at the castle. The walk to the castle was delightful. Back home, it was probably raining and the view would be gray but here it was like a fairytale. As I headed towards the room, I heard Loki and Thor's voices.

Of course I would be myself and eavesdrop. The room seemed to be some sort of dining hall. There were tables piled with different food, enough to feed the whole city. Thor and Loki sat at one of the tables. Thor was eating a leg of...mystery meat, but Loki just sat there, looking bored.

"Mother told me why you married the girl. You did a good thing, but are you happy with her?" Thor asked.

"I do believe that is none of your business, Thor."

"It is my business as your brother! I'm curious, Loki. Come on, tell me!"

Loki stayed quiet for a moment. "I just did it to save both of our worlds, okay? I have no feelings for a clueless mortal!"

My heart sank but I ignored it. Of course he doesn't care. We were practically forced to marry. I walked back to the room and sat down in a chair that overlooked the garden. I heard Loki come in. I shifted in my chair.

"Hello Alyssa-"

"When am I going home?" I asked him. Loki looked confused.

"Home?"

"Yes, Loki. Home. Earth or Midgard whatever you call it." He still looked confused. "Wedding and honeymoon on Asgard, life on Earth."

"Oh. Well I guess that's fair enough. As long as we visit Asgard, I agree to live on Midgard." Loki didn't really care where he lived. How does he not get homesick? I've been here for two days and missed my family already.

"Get your things, we're going to Earth," Loki said as he dropped some clothes into a bag.

"What, right now?"

"When else?"

I smiled to myself as I put all the things I brought in the suitcase. We walked towards Heimdall's dome. For some reason, Loki attempted to take my hand but I pulled it away every time. He looked at me, confused, and I glared at him.

"Heimdall! Hello!" I said. Heimdall remained in his stiff posture as he greeted me. I asked him how he has been and all he told me was 'fine.' I was about to turn away when Heimdall gently grabbed my arm. He leaned towards me and whispered, "Don't believe what you heard coming from Loki's mouth." He was referring to the conversation Loki had with Thor. I nodded and smiled mischievously at Loki. I could see the curiosity form in his magnificent green eyes. Let him think Heimdall told me some juicy gossip regarding Loki. Once again, Loki wrapped his hand around me as we traveled by Bifrost. I screamed into Loki's ears, annoying him.

"How could someone as small as you yell so darn loud?!" he yelled at me.

"Well _sorry_, Anger King." Yay. I made him mad again. We appeared in front of the castle's gates. I ran up to Thomas, an elderly guard who was a good friend of mine. He practically raised me.

"Thomas! I missed you the most!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled.

"How's my favorite bride doing?" I frowned on the inside because I didn't want to be reminded of the wedding. I showed Loki to his room.

"This is your room?" he asked. "It's rather...plain."

I laughed. "Oh no. It's not my room, it's yours. On Asgard, you were too lazy to provide me with my own room but I wasn't. My room is to the left of this one so knock if you need anything."

Was that...disappointment in his eyes? Whatever it was, he quickly covered with a smile. "Thank you, Alyssa. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." I smiled as I walked down the hall to greet my family.

* * *

**Please review! Any suggestions? I am really excited for this really weird story. The idea just popped into my head and I know I have two other stories to concentrate on, but I couldn't help but write this! Yes, I am irresponsibly crazy, but hey! What's the point of normal?**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe she did that to me! I was frustrated with myself. I am Loki! I am the God of Lies and Mischief! I shouldn't have to be upset because of a Midgardian! My thoughts didn't let me sleep at all and I didn't want to risk the nightmares again. I can't remember the last time I had a pleasant dream.

A smile crept up my face. If Alyssa was with me, I could have bothered her. But it was actually good that she was in another room. I barely had any time to myself. Still, I couldn't sleep so I teleported into the room to my left. Alyssa looked so peaceful in her bed. I shook her awake.

She opened one eye. Oh, she was so gorgeous. "Loki?" she mumbled.

"Yes, it's me," I said partially annoyed. Who else would I be?

She checked the contraption Midgardians used to contact one another. "What are you doing here at two in the morning?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Where's the library?" I asked her.

"Why do you need a library? You don't want to burn it, do you?"

"No. I would never burn books! I'm not crazy!" I hissed. She mumbled something and went back to sleep. I shook her again.

"Just borrow one of my books!" she told me. Ugh. I wanted to get her out of bed. I slowly strolled to the desk and picked up a random book. There was a lamp there but I dragged the chair to her bed, making sure there was a loud and annoying sound. I flicked on the light that was by her bed. The light was in her face and she glared at me.

"I told you to borrow a book. I didn't tell you to read it here!"

"I like it better here," I said as I put on an innocent look. She crawled out of bed and turned the light off. I noticed she was wearing only a long, oversized shirt and socks. Her hair was adorably messy. She wore silk pants and a long sleeved shirt when she slept with me.

"Come on." Her voice was adorable when she was grumpy and sleepy. I followed her through the dark halls. She used her phone as a flashlight. "This is the library," she pointed to the door.

"I don't want to read anymore."

She growled and turned her light off, leaving me in the dark. It was so fun to mess with her and I had a full eternity for my mischief! She thought I would have trouble finding my way back but I just teleported back to my room. I opened the door and stood in the darkness, waiting for her. Finally, I heard the shuffling footsteps.

I reached out and grabbed her arm. She shrieked in the loudest way possible and fell back. The door in front of her room opened. An angry woman stood in front of it with a tall man behind her.

"Would you two shut up? Alyssa, you woke Anna up!" I recognized the woman as Alyssa's sister and the man behind her must be her husband. The two examined me and Alyssa who was still on the floor. The man rushed to help her while the woman came up to me, a mean look on her face. I smiled, finally some entertainment!

"Look you creep, I don't trust you at all and if you hurt my little sister, I will personally strangle you to death."

"You seem like a very caring mother," I remarked. She scoffed and returned to her room. Her husband came up to me too.

"Prince Loki. I understand that you are a god of mischief or whatever, but don't you think using your wife for a target is a little too much?"

"I wasn't-" but he already left and locked the door. Alyssa looked at me with tears in her eyes before going back to her room. I followed her in. She was laying in bed, sobbing. I groaned.

"What's wrong now?"

She ceased the crying once she realized I was here. "Loki. Be honest."

I sat next to her on the bed. "Alright. What is it?"

"What did I do to you to have you treat me like trash?" she asked quietly. I felt terrible and angry at myself for feeling guilty so easily.

"I know we were forced to marry and you don't like me, but as a human to human, can't you just be a little more sensitive?" she said with so much sorrow in her voice. What a child. I didn't even do anything to hurt her! Does she not know the power I wield? I can make her life miserable! This is just baby games.

But instead of apologizing like I should have, I asked something that made matters worse. "What did I do?"

She scoffed in disbelief. "Well let me make a short list of the things you did to hurt me. Let's start from the day we met-"

"No. I'm sorry. That was a bad question, I get it." I didn't need a list. It would waste my time.

"Go away Loki. Please, just leave me alone for a second."

I kissed her forehead and left. Well that was exciting. Things were getting too boring.

* * *

The next morning I found her opening curtains in my room. I walked up to Alyssa. "Forgive me for everything." If I didn't apologize she would be glaring at me the whole day.

She smiled at me. "It's okay. I know I caused quite a scene. Let's just forget it and have breakfast." Oh no. I was in trouble. Alyssa wouldn't forgive me that easily. That was the thing that intrigued me.

Her whole family was at the table. Even the kid named Anna. I sat down next to Alyssa. Her sister glared at me. I willed that woman's hair to become...let's say green. At that, I watched it slowly change from blonde to a neon green. I stifled a laugh and grinned at Alyssa. She was puzzled by my smile. The husband turned to his wife. "Sophie! Your hair!"

The woman pulled a strand up to her face and screamed. The child, who was about five, laughed. Priceless. Alyssa and her parents stared with their mouths opened. I changed the hair to blue, making the woman scream even more. Everyone turned to me. Alyssa sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Please excuse us. Loki and I will eat somewhere else." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out. She stopped in her tracks and went back.

"Change it," she commanded. I did. Alyssa ordered something from a servant and locked her room behind her. I teleported into her room. She gasped and grabbed her heart.

"Loki! Stop doing that! What if I'm changing?!"

I smiled at the thought of that. She gave me a cross look. "What do you want?"

"Oh I'm just wondering how my...wife spends her time."

"Well right now I'm going to call my grandmother. She has a house out in the country. I'll see if we can stay there while she's vacationing in France. I'm not trusting you with my family."

"Afraid I'll kill them? I'll start with the woman. Then her husband, then the child."

Alyssa stared at me with wide eyes. "You don't mean that, right?"

"Oh of course not!" I said with sarcasm.

Alyssa took my hands. "Why are you doing this? Loki you don't have to cause trouble! Just be normal. I know you have it in you, you're just trying to prove something. Don't. Be better than you already are."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you take me for a weakling, Alyssa? Those tricks are just...tricks! Meaningless games is what they are. I can use my magic to kill, to destroy. And if you don't want that to affect you, I suggest don't get in my way!" I said as I pushed her away.

"Alright Loki. I won't. But keep in mind that you could change. It's not too late."

"Change?! Do you know how many people have told me that throughout the centuries I have lived? I won't ever change. I can murder without a second thought! I can kill you right here and leave. I wouldn't have to stand you for all eternity so next time you want to annoy me, think twice."

"I won't stop! You can change, I know it!"

I noticed the back of my hand started to turn blue. I willed it to go away but it wouldn't. My regular magic didn't work when I was Jotun so I couldn't teleport. Damn it. I headed for the door. It froze off when I touched it. I cursed.

"Loki?" Alyssa asked. I pushed the door open with my foot. The door fell and Alyssa gasped. I ran to my room and locked it behind me. The instant I did, the whole room froze. A snowflake drifted above me and I crushed it. The blue faded away and I sighed in relief. As for the ice, I would have to wait until my magic returned. Alyssa knocked.

"Loki? What happened? Why is there ice in the hallway?"

"Go away!" I yelled annoyed.

"O-okay. I'm going shopping with my friends so...don't feel too at home."

I ignored her. My magic returned and the ice went away. I spent the rest of the day reading and practicing magic. The typical woman went to buy clothes as if she didn't have enough. I got bored pretty quickly. My brow furrowed. Why was I here anyway? I am Loki! I should be conquering worlds not waiting for a stupid girl to come back. Why did I even agree to marry her? I don't care for war and I didn't have feelings for her...right? No! Of course I didn't. But I couldn't fool myself. I did care for her. She's helpless and she needs me. I slammed the table near me, which broke in two. My Jotun form returned and so did the snow storm in my room.

I hated her, I hated Odin, I hated myself! I hated everything! Since when did I love? When did I turn soft? I need to remind the people to fear me. I am not a husband but a conqueror and love won't get in my way even if I have to kill the girl! Midgard will bow before me and this time I will make damn sure that nothing gets in my way. I will not lose to Midgard again!

I heard a knock on my door. Alyssa. I could feel myself return to normal so I summoned a dagger. I opened the door to see Alyssa beaming at me. Curse her smile. I pulled her into the room and locked the door. She yelped in surprise as I shoved her to the ground. I pointed the dagger to her throat. The look of fear satisfied me. Finally some real fun around here!

"Loki please don't! What did I do?" she managed to say.

"You are a foolish girl that is getting in my way! If I dispose of you, my life would be simpler."

She wanted to reply but thought better of it. Alyssa closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Her weakness angered me. "Giving up already?"

"You won't listen to me anyways!"

True. I pushed the dagger in enough to cut her. Some blood poured out and she squeezed her eyes shut. Why did I hesitate?! I screamed and threw the dagger across the room. She was making me weak. I yanked Alyssa up. She desperately tried to search for an explanation in my eyes but found nothing. She sighed. Alyssa wrapped her arms around me, stood on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"Just thought you needed that," she whispered. I grabbed her hand and lifted her face. The small cut healed as my hand moved above it. Alyssa said nothing as she closed the door behind her. After fixing the door I broke in Alyssa's room, I headed to the garden. Not as lavish as my gardens in Asgard but will do. I heard Alyssa's voice in the near distance. Turning myself into a raven, I flew to the direction of the voice. I perched on a tree as I listened in.

"He's just...unpredictable sometimes. I wish I could understand him completely but he won't be honest with me," said Alyssa.

A friend of hers scoffed. "Typical males. Trust me, Al. My first year of marriage was the same hell you're going through. It will get better later on... Don't get me wrong, I support you, but maybe you're part of the problem? Are you trying to understand him and accept him the way he is, or do you try to make him the way you want him to be? If I recall correctly, Loki is the God of Mischief and Lies. And he tried to take over the Earth. Both of you need to find an understanding with each other if you want this to work."

Alyssa thought for a while. "Maybe you're right..."

"Okay you're getting all gloomy. Let's change the subject. Lisa is planning a summer party in Florida. The weather there is great! Take Loki with you and come over. Tell Sophie to bring Chris and Anna too, she's inviting everyone really. The party's next week."

I flapped away and considered what her friend said. We need to find an understanding with each other...ha! Let her try if she wants but I'm a brick walk to her. In the meantime, I need to plan a way to take over Midgard. If I kill the king, the eldest sister will take over the throne so I must get rid of her too. After that, Alyssa will be the ruler and killing her would be simple. I won't hesitate to do it. Not again. This time everything will go as planned. After taking over this puny country, I will conquer the rest one way or another.

Now I just had to wait for the right time to kill the king and queen. I flew into the room and changed back. Wait. This wasn't my room. It was Alyssa's. I smiled. Might as well use this chance and look around. Alyssa loved to read fantasy stories and mysteries. Not my favorites. The clothes she just bought were still in bags. There were at least two dozen bags filled to the brim. I rolled my eyes and noticed pictures on her desk. She mostly had pictures of her friends. All of them were married and had children. She had a group photo of her family in the center. She looked about ten in the picture. Her father stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Too bad she would soon lose her family. She wouldn't grieve for too long because she'll join them soon after they are dead. The thought of killing her made my stomach churn. I grew annoyed with myself once again. There is no way I would-

"Loki!" I groaned. There was that cheerful girl again.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room!"

"As you wish," I said as a smiled appeared on my face. "Make sure you spend enough time with your parents, Alyssa."

She seemed confused by this but I already left. A plan started to form in my head. Alyssa's whole family would be dead soon. England will be mine and after, the whole world of Midgard!

* * *

**Please review! I know this one wasn't that exciting but the next one's better, I promise! Please leave suggestions. I'm writing without a script so any suggestion is great! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting beside the window, thinking for a reason to not go to the party. It was tomorrow and of course, everyone expected both of us to show up, primarily because they wanted a chat with an alien prince who could do magic! Loki had been suspiciously quiet after he tried to kill me, and that scared me to death. He was obviously planning something and since he is pure mischief and evil, it was no good. I jumped when he said my name.

"Aah! Loki! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed.

"What do you want?"

"Looks like you're not in the mood," he said with that casual tone.

"I'm trying to think up an excuse for us not to go to that party!" I told him.

"Embarrassed of me, dear?"

"Yes, and don't call me that."

Loki chuckled. "Why not, _dear_? We're married after all."

"Don't remind me," I muttered. After a minute of silence, Loki cleared his throat. I turned to him, waiting for him to say something.

"So...how shall I act at these parties?" he asked.

"Like nothing because we are not going! You don't control yourself! You tried to kill me, you changed Sophie's hair, you tried to destroy this planet! What else? Oh, the list goes on and on."

"Oh come on. I won't kill anyone there. I want to learn more about this stupid culture of yours."

I glared at him. "So you're calling me stupid?"

"I never said that. I said that your culture is stupid."

I rolled my eyes.

"So are we going to the party?"

"No." I said firmly. But he just laughed again, which made me more mad. "You don't have a choice," he said.

"Fine. We are going. I don't have the energy to think of an excuse anyways so why not!"

And I stormed out. Wait, I shouldn't leave! This was my room! "Get out," I told Loki but he stayed seated on my bed, picking his nails. I groaned as a sat back in the chair and spun around. This was a pain I would have to deal with forever, if he doesn't kill me sooner that is.

"What was that stunt with the knife?" I referred to him trying to slit my throat.

"Hm? Oh...you would never understand," he muttered. I didn't push him. Wouldn't make that mistake again.

The next morning, I was as nervous as my wedding, and that was saying something. Loki never heard of a backyard pool before so I tried to explain while stuffing an extra pair of clothes into a beach bag. He being him thought it was a useless waste of time, money, and water. Of course he would say that.

"Have you ever relaxed, Loki?"

"Bothering you is relaxing."

How lucky I was to have such a nice husband. To be honest, I wasn't even planning on marrying for a good while. I still had a full life ahead of me and while all my friends were married and had a child or two, I wanted to wait until the very end. I wanted to be successful but being a princess limited the choices. It's not like I was next in line for the throne, no. Sophie was the oldest so she would get the throne. I didn't have a problem with that. Loki, on the other hand, was ready to kill his family for the throne. Crazy.

"Ready?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You haven't even packed!" He sighed and left. So far the only upside of him was being able to teleport. I suddenly wondered how Jane Foster must have felt about marrying a god. At least she had a choice! Loki returned in an instant with a black bag. "Happy?" he asked as he raised the bag and shook it.

"Delighted," I replied with a tinge of sarcasm. We met Sophie, Chris, and Anna at the entrance. We waited for Loki, who was looking at the ceiling.

I cleared my throat. He looked at me with those emerald eyes. "What?"

"Are you gonna teleport us?" I asked.

"Teleport? I can teleport myself without draining magic but all of you...no!"

"Loki..." I growled. He groaned but in an instant, we were all on the floor of Lisa's huge backyard. Kate screamed when she say us.

"H-how? What-" she started to say but her eyes fell on Loki, who was the only one standing. "Oh," she stated.

Loki put a hand up to his forehead and his nose scrunched up. "Damn it!" he muttered.

"What?" I stood up and came over to him. He turned his back to me. Okay. I was trying to be caring and supportive but his way worked too. "Fine. I was trying to help you but if you want things to be this way, then be my guest," I told him quietly.

"Whatever. I'm just dizzy." Loki started to simply explore the backyard as if it belonged to him.

"Heeeyyy…" Kate drawled.

"I didn't think that you would just pop up in my sister's backyard! That was crazy! Do you guys transport like this all the time?" she asked with wide eyes.

"No. Now let me help you with the food," I said as we walked into the kitchen. The cooking table was covered with food the sisters and our friends just made. People were mostly hanging out inside until we started putting the food on the outdoor tables. Soon enough the kids started to beg their parents to let them swim. When Kate finally said yes, they ran out with squeals and laughter. Loki looked completely out of place. Now was my chance to get him back.

I casually strolled towards Loki. He looked up with a questioning and slightly tired look.

"I want to show you something," I gestured to the pool. He followed me and I grinned to myself. Loki peered over the edge and just as I was about to push him, he grabbed my wrist and I fell into the water.

"I am no fool, Alyssa," he stated as he walked away.

I went inside to change. The guest room Lisa gave us had cream wallpaper and marble floors. It reminded me of the room I gave Loki. Maybe I should stop this little war. Eternity is a long time after all. I plopped my bag on the bed and found a blue sundress I was about to change into.

I turned slowly and faced a man. He had a dark tan and a tattoo of a star with the points slightly twisted to the left on his face. Before I could react, he forced a knife into my ribs. I cried for help as he did it again. I dropped to the floor, laying in a puddle of blood.

**Well, what do you think? Please review. Suggestions? **

**Also, is it just me or did they take the line option away?**


	5. Chapter 5

"LOKI!"

The scream made my blood curdle. I rushed up the stairs towards the sound of Alyssa's voice. I pushed the door open with the remaining strength I had.

"Alyssa!" The girl was laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. A knife with a swirled star was stuck in her ribs. I called for help as I tried to heal her wounds but I had no magic left because of the teleportation. My vision blurred. Crying?! I don't cry! Not for a Midgardian!

The tears subsided and her sister came in. She shrieked.

"What did you do to her?!" Sophie yelled.

"I didn't do anything, foolish mortal!" I yelled back.

"Shut up! Chris! Oh Alyssa, everything's going to be alright!"

Soon enough, the room was crowded. Mothers pushed their children out. Healers, or rather doctors, came in and took her away. My emotions surprised me. I was actually crying for a second! For Alyssa! Do I really care about her? No, of course not! Right...?

I spent hours at the hospital, waiting for Alyssa to wake. She finally stirred a bit and I sat up eagerly. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open. Swallowing my pride I asked in the most concerned way possible, "Alyssa, what happened dear?"

"Loki?" she mumbled softly. I nodded.

"There was...a man. He had a knife and he-"

"I know, can you describe him?"

Alyssa thought for a while. She was so pale. She lost a lot of blood, too. "He-he had a tattoo on his face. A star. It had twisted edges."

"Like on the knife?" I asked.

"Knife? Oh...I didn't see the knife."

I summoned it with my magic. It returned in the most useless moment ever. Alyssa's eyes widened as she recalled the pain. She felt her side to find it bandaged.

"It has the same star," she noted. As if that wasn't obvious!

"Yes I know it has the same star!" I hissed. Alyssa stared at me with a mixture of confusion and sorrow. I sighed. She is making me soft.

"Forgive me. I...didn't mean to hurt you. I know you've been through a lot," I paused for a while. Alyssa's tired eyes were fixed on mine. "I will find whoever did this to you," I promised. And I meant it. Nobody will ever hurt my Alyssa again.

My eyes opened once more. Loki was awake but he was looking down at the floor. He hasn't left ever since and it was making me uncomfortable. He never showed this much concern towards me and it made me feel happy for some reason. Yet I closed my eyes even though I was awake. As handsome as he was, I have to admit that Loki is awkward company.

I felt his hand brush against my forehead as he stroked my hair. He pressed his forehead to mine. The warm breath on my neck made me cover in goosebumps.

"I love you," he whispered so quietly. I opened my eyes involuntarily and smiled. Loki looked surprised and angry.

"What?" he spat.

"It took a knife in the ribs to get you to say that..."

Loki met my gaze. He was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come. Before I knew what was happening, his lips met mine. It was our first kiss that actually meant something!

I pulled away to breath. Loki opened his mouth and closed it again. He gritted his teeth and left. I smiled to myself. He wasn't a fan of showing emotion, that was clear. He hasn't returned for an hour already. I sighed as I examined the bandage that covered the wounds.

Who would do this? I never did anything wrong, right? Maybe it was an attempt to make Loki angry? He did some pretty bad stuff before on Earth and Asgard. But something was still off. The tattoo on the man's face and the symbol on the knife were the same things. What did they mean?

I dozed on and off. Doctors would come and check on me. I would be able to leave in three days. Laying in a hospital was boring. They didn't even let me stand up unless I had to go to the bathroom. Sometimes I would wake up to find Loki asleep in a chair by my bed. We haven't even talked since he accidentally told me he loved me. Clearly he meant it, and I think I feel the same way...Strange what a forced marriage does to you.

I heard Loki clear his throat. I turned to see his emerald eyes staring into mine. Neither of us knew what to say. I took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Loki."

He turned away for a second but faced me once again. "Would you like something? Food or drink maybe?"

I smiled at him. "Some water please."

He stood up to buy a water bottle from a vending machine. I thought of what to say to him. He was such a difficult person to talk to!

"Here you go," he reached his hand out. Instead of grabbing the bottle, I held his wrist. Loki sat down and waited for me to say something.

"Don't be afraid to show emotions. I'm just...me! It's not like I'm going to judge you or run around the streets yelling that Loki really does have a heart. Please, Loki. You can be yourself with me."

Loki pondered for a minute. "You don't understand-"

"Then let me understand-"

"No."

We sat in awkward silence before Loki spoke up. "Maybe I should go."

"No. Please. I hate staying here alone. Just talk to me about anything. Tell me a story from your childhood or something," I offered. He thought of a perfect story and smiled when an idea struck him.

"Me and Thor were about fifty years old at that time-"

I raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"Oh right. Well in Midgardian terms, we were about...thirteen or so. We decided it would be a good idea to slay a bilgesnipe and bring the head back to fa...to Odin. So Sif and the Wariors Three, Thor, and I went-"

And he went on about his life with Thor. His expression changed so much with every sentence. He would look happy but then he would frown. He didn't have a happy childhood. Whenever he brought Odin up, his expression would turn grim. I wasn't listening to the story anymore but mostly paying attention to the details with Odin.

"You and your father didn't get along well," I cut him off.

"Well...he never showed any sign of...love. He never showed that he cared. He only showed his love to Thor because Thor was strong and I only did magic. And...I'm-"

A nurse came in. "Sorry to interrupt," she said in a cheerful tone. I smiled at her.

"Is there any chance you can let me go sooner?" I asked her.

She looked surprised. "Princess Alyssa, you have been stabbed in the ribs four times! It is truly a miracle you survived!"

I was about to say 'Well when you put it that way...' but Loki interrupted.

"It is no miracle. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. It was a professional's job. This is but a warning."

Me and the nurse stayed quiet for a moment. Then, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sure they will catch the perpetrator, but for now let me see the wound," she told me.

I slid the blanket down and pulled the dress up, my cheeks turning slightly red. Loki awkwardly turned around and walked up to the window. The nurse undid the bandage.

"Looks good. Your stitches are firm. No bleeding at all. I think you could leave in a day or two, if you don't want to stay longer," she confirmed.

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible. I'm sure I'll be fine," I smiled at the nurse.

I left to get Alyssa more water. Some nurses had to teach me how to use a vending machine and I have to admit, it is a handy contraption. The hall was completely abandoned. I heard the wail of sirens in the distance. We were still in...what did Alyssa call it? Florida? Well we were still in the city of where the party was. It was the most pointless waste of time I have ever seen. Why did I want to go in the first place?

Someone slowly clapped behind me. I turned to see a familiar face that I haven't seen in a long time. The blond woman had a smirk on her face as she mocked me.

"What do you want Amora?" I hissed.

"Well look at you, Loki. A loving husband fetching water for his beloved Midgardian wife! I heard what happened to...what was her name again? Aloola?"

"Alyssa. You know that. Get out of here before I force you to leave."

"Now is that a way to treat an old friend? Tragic thing that happened to your wife. I wonder who could have done that!"

"You have no information! Don't make me say this again- get out!"

"Why you're turning soft! I never knew you could love! You never showed me that kind of emotion," she laughed.

"What happened between us was a short and foolish romance. Both of us were young. And I don't love," I said through gritted teeth.

"Ha! Why would you agree to the alliance otherwise? You love her, Loki. Where is the evil god of mischief that tried to take over the world now, Hm?"

I stayed silent, trying to contain my nerves.

"Loki the god of lies and mischief? Who's he? I only see Loki the nice god of love! Call me to your baby shower, daddy. I'm sure you will have a cute little family. Let's see- a frost giant, a Midgardian, and a half frostie half mortal! I find the picture quite droll, don't you?" Amora continued to mock me. The bottle of water was crushed in my hand.

"I am still pure mischief and evil, Amora. You will see. I will take over this planet piece by piece!"

She laughed. "How funny!" Amora faked a gasp. "You don't mean-"

"I do," I said firmly.

"What will your bride think of this?"

"Get out!" I yelled and charged at her but she already disappeared. The only sound was the ghost of an echo of Amora's laughter and my heavy breathing. I will do this. Alyssa will not get in my way. I am better than that!

OoOoO

I teleported myself to the castle. It was quite simple to find the bedroom. It had the grandest door. Just in case, I made myself invisible and walked up to it. There were three guards standing there. One was half asleep while the others moved only to blink. Two years knowing of Asgard and still no security system against magic? I would have still gotten through but at least I could've had a challenge. This was too easy.

As expected, the king and queen were asleep. Still invisible, I summoned a dagger. The hilt was black and the metal itself was golden with an engraving of a snake on the very tip. My work was clean. Neither let out a sound except the slightest, quietest gasp. They would bleed out by morning.

The reality sank in. What have I done?! I am a killer! Oh that shouldn't bother me! But...it did. I've killed so many times before but this is the first time I felt guilt, if that was the strange feeling in my stomach. Not knowing what to do with myself, I teleported back to the hospital. Alyssa was no doubt sleeping. I paced back and forth in the hall. The faint laughter of two nurses filled the air but the hall returned to quiet after that. I thought of what my next actions should be.

I am not telling Alyssa, that's for sure. Should I leave it at that and give up? Of course not! Should I kill the sister? Her parents would have died for nothing otherwise. And yet I didn't feel like I could do it. I would have yelled with frustration but I wasn't alone. The nurses were tired but they would come if they heard a yell. I didn't need to explain anything to them but it was best to avoid that. I will see what to do in the morning.

**What's gonna happen? Leave guesses, reviews, questions, and suggestions please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alyssa**

The next morning, Loki was nowhere to be seen. It's not like I was going anywhere but I wanted his company. I heard footsteps down the hall. The door opened and in came Loki with dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh. Good morning Loki," I smiled.

"Pleasant," was his reply.

"What's wrong? Have you even slept?"

"I was busy."

What could he have possibly been busy with? His eyes were fixed at the foot of my bed but he stared at nothing. Loki was deep in thought.

"I have a strange feeling about today," I noted.

He turned to me a little too quickly. "What?"

"I'm not sure. It's as if something bad is going to happen today. But it shouldn't. I called my grandparents yesterday and they said we could stay in their house for a few months. They've extended their trip to France. Isn't that great? We wouldn't have to deal with Sophie or my parents-"

"Very well. What time can you leave?" His question was sudden. It was as if he wasn't listening until the very last part.

"At three-fifteen. Why the rush?"

"No reason."

The doctor came in at three. Loki left to do god knows what. "Let me check the wounds and I'll see if you could leave. May I ask, your highness...should I call you that? We don't have kings and queens here in the States so I'm not sure and-"

"Call me Alyssa, please," I smiled. Wow this lady could get off track easily. She nodded and checked the wound.

"Well it looks good. You should go to a doctor in England in a week, though. Just to make sure everything's good. I would suggest you stay longer but you are ready to leave if you want."

"I'd rather go. Thank you for helping; I really do appreciate it. A check will be delivered today," I told the doctor. She smiled and left. I stood up and stretched carefully. My side hurt but it was good to be on the move again. I noticed my purse that I took to Kate's party was on a chair near the window. Texts from my friends loaded my phone. I replied to every single message as I waited for Loki. Where could that god of mischief be?

The door swung open. Loki was marching in. He was frustrated and angry at something. He noticed I wasn't in the bed and looked around in confusion.

"Loki? What is going on with you?" He still looked like he hadn't slept.

Loki rubbed his temples and sighed in frustration. "Nothing. I see you got out of bed. You can go now?"

I nodded. "We can take a plane to-"

"No. A plane is the metal contraption that goes in the air?"

I nodded.

"We can't go on it, then. More people can easily hurt you there."

"Loki, I have a private plane, remember? The only people on it will be you, me, and two pilots. I've known the pilots forever!"

"And what if one of them wants to revolt and kill you for some reason? No. We will use teleportation. One more person won't drain my magic completely like last time."

His concern made me smile a little. "Okay," I agreed. "Let's go to my palace first. I need to get my stuff plus talk to my parents. They would probably have a detective there or something." I sighed at the thought of having to recall every painful moment. The man that stabbed me had his face open but I couldn't remember what he looked like. It's as if something prevented me from remembering him. But the tattoo burned it's place in my mind. There was no way I would forget that swirled star.

Loki was deep in thought again. I grew more and more annoyed by the second.

"Okay. What is going on with you? This morning you've been acting strange and now this! What's the matter?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go," he said as he took my hand. Before I realized what happened, I was on the floor of the palace hall.

"God that was fast!" I smiled. This was better than a roller coaster. I headed towards Sophie's room. I heard Anna's laughter as soon as I walked in.

"Alyssa! Oh my god! I was so worried! They sent me and Chris back here as soon as you got stabbed! Are you alright? Who did this? Oh we need to get a detective and-"

"Sophie I'm fine. Let's do the detective later. Where are mom and dad?"

"I dunno." Sophie shrugged. "Probably at a conference nobody told me about! Actually I haven't seen them all morning."

"That's strange. Did they come to breakfast as least?" My parents never skipped breakfast. They were always busy so breakfast was one of the times they saw their family.

"No. They didn't. Have you called them?"

"I tried. Mom doesn't answer."

Sophie shrugged and continued building a tower of wooden blocks with Anna. Sophie never really cared. Of course she _cared_but she would rather have someone else look for her parents than herself.

I passed Loki's room. He was staring out the window, unmoving. I sighed and packed clothes and other things in a few bags. A month with Loki. Alone. Without Sophie or my parents. Completely worry free. This would be amazing. Loki snapped me out of my reverie.

"Are we going?"

"Aren't you gonna pack?"

"I can summon whatever I want with magic."

Magic this, magic that. What was the point of life if you could do anything with magic?

Sophie came into my room. "Woah, where are you going?"

"Grandma's house in the country. Why?" I asked.

"You're not going anywhere! Alyssa you were stabbed a few days ago! You'll be safe here!"

"No, Sophie. I'll be with Loki."

"Is that supposed to comfort me? You'll be all alone with that freak of a husband."

"That's enough. I'm sick of you insulting Loki all the time. First of all, it's not like I had a choice. No offense, Loki." Loki nodded but clearly he wasn't listening. "And second, what do you have against him? It's not like he did anything to you!"

Sophie stayed silent for a while. "I'm sorry, lil sis. I'm just worried about you. He's the god if mischief after all and-"

I scoffed. "You never change, do you? Just tell Mom and Dad where I've gone and that's all. Bye Sophie."

I stormed out of the room. Sophie could be so infuriating sometimes! She was easy to talk to but not a good listener. She is a great friend but as much as I love her, I have to admit she is a terrible older sister. Then I realized I left Loki alone with Sophie. Oh those two were dynamite!

I landed with a thud. My grandparent's house was just like I remembered it! Even the scent if the countryside felt familiar. The house was larger than I thought, though.

"This is it," I told Loki. Even he seemed at ease. He explored the house slowly. I gave him a little tour.

"And this is our room," I finished. It was a large guest bedroom. Almost the same size as mine. There was a balcony looking over the mountains. The view was incredible. I opened the windows and fresh air blew in.

"Our room? So I don't get my own room?" he asked with a smirk.

"Do you want your own room?"

"I suppose this will do."

I went downstairs. The fridge was empty. I forgot we would need food and the closest town is thirty, maybe thirty five miles away. The only thing we could eat was canned clam chowder and canned corn. The phone on the wall rang. How odd. My grandparents were away so no one should be calling. Unless it was for me?

Gingerly, I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Alyssa?" The voice on the other end was Sophie's. She was sobbing hysterically.

"I- I went in mom and dad's room. They were in bed and..." she paused to cry more. The tension built up. What happened? Were my parents alright?

"They're dead! I just walked in and there was so much blood and I-"

Sophie rambled on about how she found my parents dead. I wasn't listening. I dropped the phone. At first, I wasn't crying. I just stood there, staring into nothing and barely breathing. I could hear the faint sound of my sister's tears from the phone. I burst into tears too. Not knowing what to do with myself, I dropped to my knees and cried with everything I had in me. Loki's hand was on my back. I tried to tell him what happened but my hysterical tears wouldn't let me.

"Dead!" I managed. He kept rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I turned to him and put my head on his shoulder and cried. And cried. And cried. How long have I been crying? The tears never ended, it seemed. I haven't even told my parents I loved them lately. Now I would never see them again. I sat there, the phone still dropped, and hugged my knees. Loki sat next to me. He of course wasn't crying but there was no doubt some sort of sadness in his emerald eyes.

It was dark by the time I relaxed. I dialed Sophie on my cell phone. "Sophie?"

"Alyssa. I don't know what to do. Everyone expects me to take over but I can't! They want a press conference but I'm a mess! I can't go. I can't. Alyssa, what do I do?"

"I don't know. I need time to think. Don't put on a conference until you're ready for one, okay. You can do this, Soph."

We talked quietly for a very long time. It was completely dark outside and my clock said nine. Loki came in and I hugged him. He did the same. I needed comfort. Any kind of comfort right now. He kissed my head and held me close. This helped so much.

**Loki**

Alyssa wouldn't sleep. Oh I am such an idiot. How could I do this? I admit I am weak but I love her more than anything. And yet I killed her parents. Am I not the best husband ever?

I wanted to say something but my guilt wouldn't allow it. She pushed herself closer to me. This was body language for 'comfort me or I'll cry again.'

I sat up. Part of me wanted to leave and finish what I've started. I should just kill her! It would make the guilt go away, right? Yet another part of me wanted to stay and kiss her and forget that I did this to her. No. I can't kill her. She is my wife after all. I'm not _that _crazy.

Alyssa sat up to and hugged her knees. I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead instead of lips. How could I kiss the girl if I killed her parents? But Alyssa did all the work for me. She kissed my cheek. She did it again but moved slightly to the right this time. She kept doing it until her lips met mine. I kissed her back, searching for some sort of relief but none came. Only guilt and frustration.

I put my hand on Alyssa's back and leaned back until I was laying on the bed. Alyssa broke the kiss to breath. I turned away and left her confused. I was confused myself.

The next morning Alyssa was already out of bed. I stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the quiet. The door opened and Alyssa walked in. She was wearing a dark red shirt and...what did the Midgardians call them? Jeans? Tears threatened to spill from her beautiful blue eyes. I mumbled a good morning and took a random book from the bed table. It was a book on how to knit. She sighed deeply and stepped toward the balcony. I myself stood up and walked over to her. I might've enjoyed the view but my eyes were only on Alyssa. Her hair shined in the sunlight. Her eyes looked brighter but perhaps it was because of the tears. And her silhouette looked great in contrast to the mountains nearby.

I placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close. She leaned against me and took a deep breath.

"What do I do?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"People expect me and Sophie to come out and give them answers. They want me to talk but I can't." Alyssa paused for a second. "Maybe I should go to the town. It will let me get my mind off of things. Plus we need food."

"Should I come with you?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No thank you. I need alone time."

I wanted to protest. I wanted to say that I didn't mean she had a choice and yet I couldn't say no to her. Not after what I've done. And she doesn't know. She seeks comfort in the one who caused her all if this. She seeks comfort in a killer. A monster. A liar and a fool. Alyssa slowly left the room and left me to wonder what I should do next.

**Alyssa**

Why my parents? They were great rulers. They never did anything wrong! And yet...

I felt terrible but there was even more pressure on Sophie. I was younger so naturally people expected her to do everything. I told Loki that I wanted to go to town. How do I even get there? Walk? For twenty miles? In the cold? I hate the cold. Everything about it is just so...cold. Loki can take me to town. Maybe I'll take a taxi or something back.

Loki asked again if I wanted him to come with me but I refused. I wanted to think. If he would be with me, I'd get distracted. I couldn't stop thinking about last night's kiss either. It was just...magical.

We teleported to the outskirts of the town. He gave me a little kiss on the cheek and disappeared again. I walked down Memory Lane. Even the smell of fresh bread from the bakery seemed familiar. It filled me up with happiness that a child finds on Christmas. Some graffiti was sprayed on the wall. I ignored the curse words and was about to turn my head away until I saw a familiar sign.

My stomach twisted in knots. The star. The tattoo on the man's face and the sign on the knife...it was the same swirled star. My breath started to grow heavier as I felt another presence behind me. I turned slowly and came face to face with that man! I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and collapsed, noticing the man standing over me along with a few others before everything went black.

**What do you think will happen? Please leave a review! Guesses welcome too!**


	7. Chapter 7

There was a terrible itch on my forehead when I woke up. I reached to scratch but my hand stopped involuntarily. Only then did I notice that I was in a dark place with my hands tied behind me to a pole. I wriggled my wrists until I felt blood spill into the palm of my hand. The air was unpleasantly moist and smelled of things I would not like to describe. I panicked and screamed as I recalled the events that happened before. How long have I been here? I kicked my feet much to no success. I heard many footsteps coming from behind. Forcing myself to be silent, I listened. All the footsteps stopped but one person kept coming closer to me. My breathing grew heavier and I felt myself sweat from anxiety.

The person was dressed in black. The structure of the body told me it was a man. A black cloth covered his face so only his green eyes and short, curly black hair showed. I whimpered. He pulled the cloth down and smiled in the most charming way possible. There was a swirled star on his cheek.

"You," I whispered to the man that stabbed me and later showed up on the outskirts of the town.

"Yeah! Me." The amusement in his voice made me want to punch him and erase the smile off his face. If he hadn't stabbed me, I would have considered him very handsome but right now, all I felt was disgust.

"How are you, little princess? Sorry this isn't the palace but will do cause you don't have a choice. I'm Jackson by the way," he said this as if I wasn't tied to a pole in some kind of...sewer or something.

"I don't give a damn about your name! Let me go," I hissed. This only made him laugh. Jackson drew a knife with a swirled star and chewed on his gum as he twisted it in his hand. He squatted down so we were face to face and shoved the knife in my face so

I could see it clearly. I leaned away as much as possible.

"Remember this? I could do it again. In the same spot. Imagine how painful that would be?" He popped a bubble. "I don't want to do it but I suggest you shut up or I'll make you." He smiled again. "Now be a good girl and wait for our leader to come back. Meanwhile, let's play a game. It will be fun, for us that is."

Game? I shook my head and yelled 'no!' while Jackson undid the knots that tied me to the pole. My hands were still tied together. I made a pointless attempt to run but Jackson outstretched his hand. It felt as if I was being hit by a baseball bat in the stomach. Easily, Jackson lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder. I tried to kick but he was holding my feet.

I noticed a group of at least fifty people behind me. All of them had stars either on their cheeks or on their hand. They all followed Jackson as if he was the leader, but Jackson clearly stated that their leader wasn't here yet. Jackson threw me over his shoulder and I fell. I hit my head so hard that I was surprised my skull hadn't split in two. I had barely enough strength to sit up but I managed. Jackson took my elbow and forced me up. He shoved me against a wall with such force I'm sure I broke something. Before I had time to notice what was happening, Jackson was putting a handcuff that was attached to the wall on my right hand. My left was already chained. People were sitting at tables with beers in their hands.

"At lunch we play a game called 'don't move or you'll be hit by Jackson's knife.' It's fun and simple. I'm sure you already figured out the rules. Now here's a suggestion: stay still."

He grinned with pure evil. This man enjoyed torturing people for fun! I pulled my hands but I was still chained.

"No! Please don't! Don't do this!" I yelled but it only made these psychos laugh. I moved and twisted as much as I could. My mistake. Jackson already started and the first knife hit my right arm. I screamed in pain as I stared in horror at the knife just below my wrist. The crowd cheered.

"No! Stop," I pleaded but no one listened. Jackson drew his hand back, ready to throw the second knife. I stood as still as I could and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the second knife land just above my head. I gasped as I heard more and more knives hit the wall all around me. Jackson cackled with amusement. I wished more than anything for Loki to be here. I dared to open my eyes. Blood kept pouring out of the new wound. Tears filled my eyes. Jackson was about to throw again but something stopped him. His hand jerked back and forth as if a force was holding him back.

"Jackson," a female's voice singsonged. The whole room turned quiet. Jackson tensed, one arm still up in the air, but then he rolled his eyes and cursed. Two women also dressed in black marched into the room. One woman had a purple cloak while the other had a dark green one.

Both had the same shade of blonde but that's where the similarities stopped. The one in purple had curled hair all the way to her knees. She had green eyes and a small smile placed on her lips. The other woman had bangs and a braid with chocolate brown eyes. Her expression was serious and angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" The one in green snapped at Jackson. Something about her reminded me of Loki.

Jackson gave her a charming smile. "Entertaining the people. Why? Is having fun against the rules?"

The one in purple smiled more. "Please, Sigyn. The poor kid was just having fun!"

"Amora, look at her wrist! I clearly told him not to harm her. That was my job," the green lady countered. At first I thought the woman in green, Sigyn, was on my side until the last sentence. Amora shrugged.

"Take her to my room," Sigyn ordered Jackson. He groaned as he took the cuffs off my hands. He pulled the knife out as well making me yell and lose my balance. I fell but he caught me. I glared at him and he smiled.

"Can't keep your hands off me," Jackson whispered so only I could hear and smirked.

"Can't keep your knives off me," I replied. He frowned and dragged me away. I tried to stand up. Jackson grabbed my wounded arm which only made things worse. I screamed again. Jackson let go. We were the only ones in the tunnel that passed as a hallway.

"Would you stop screaming?" he asked me in frustration.

"My wrist had a knife through it seconds ago and now you're saying I should keep quiet? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just another fighter for this planet!"

"Fighter for this planet?"

"Yes! Don't you get it? Nobody wants to be involved with Asgard! They are stronger and will overpower us. We are the rebels. You had a warning," he motioned to my ribs, " but you ignored it. Now Sigyn will take things in her own hands and fight."

That's what the star means. It's their symbol. My injured arm started to shake. "But you're in an alliance with Asgardians yourself! Either Sigyn or Amora have magic. One of them is Asgardian if not both! How is that different?"

Jackson smirked. "Yes. But they are not in charge even if they think so. Now shut up and walk."

He opened a door. A door in a sewer? Jackson smiled at me for the last time and pushed me in. Being me, I fell and spilled blood all over the grey rug. The door shut behind me. Jackson strolled over to a couch and plopped himself down. His eyes shut and he tossed his head back, relaxed.

I panted as I examined the stuffy room. There was barely anything in it. Just a small table, the couch, a few rugs tossed here and there and a small bed in the far corner. The door opened again. Sigyn tossed her cloak on the table and strolled over to Jackson who didn't seem to hear the door open. She grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked down. Jackson flipped over the couch and fell face first. I would have laughed if I wasn't scared out of my mind and bleeding.

"When I say bring the girl into my room, that doesn't mean you can relax here. Get out."

Jackson laughed. "Oh come on, Sigyn. You enjoy my company, admit it."

"Out," Sigyn commanded. Jackson sighed but obeyed. Once he left, Sigyn approached me. I backed up until I hit the wall. I was cornered.

"Oh Alyssa. I won't hurt you." Clearly a lie. She examined me carefully. Sigyn smiled to herself. Everything about her made me think of Loki, who I missed dearly. Her walk, her smile, the glint of mischief in her eyes screamed Loki. I knit my eyebrows. Was she Loki's girlfriend from the past? Sigyn's smile widened.

"Yes I was."

Woah. Can she read my mind?

"Yes, I can. So you are the young maiden Loki has fallen for? Hm. I thought you would be more...ah nevermind. Let's see the cut Jackson made."

"Cut? He pierced my hand with a goddamn knife! Who are you?" I asked while keeping as close to the wall as possible.

"I'll tell you later who we are. For now, let me see that pretty hand of yours. Can't have you go back with a bleeding hand."

Instinctively, I kept my hand as far away as possible. Go back? They will release me? Sigyn grabbed my hand. I tried to pull back but she was stronger.

"Let go of me you crazy witch!" I struggled to sound confident. Sigyn had magic so naturally she overpowered me. Sigyn placed a hand on top of the wound and I felt cool energy flow through me. My wrist looked perfect as if nothing happened. I gasped.

"Would you like tea? Water maybe?" Sigyn asked as if we were in a coffee shop. I shook my head. Sigyn told me to sit and I did but the strange part was that I didn't want to sit. My body moved by itself! Sigyn had control over me!

"Oh no. Not totally. Not yet. I can control only fragments of you. I can only make you do simple actions like sit or stand." Sigyn laughed. "Well I'm sure you want an explanation and you will get one. The rebels think I'm doing this to stop the alliance but I don't care about it. Me and Amora, who is a powerful sorceress, want revenge. On Loki. Both of us were convinced he loved us but he left. He left Amora for me and me for you." Sigyn paused to remember her bitter past.

"Loki told me he loves me. He said he would marry me but he left and never spoke to me again. We're just trying to help you, Alyssa."

I scoffed. "Look, Sigyn, I'm sorry about Loki but this has nothing to do with me. He only married me to keep an alliance going."

Sigyn shook her head. "Loki doesn't care about the alliance. It doesn't control him the way it controls you. He doesn't care if there is war either, it will only benefit him. Why do you even protect him after what he's done?"

"Well sure Loki tried to destroy the Earth but-"

"Alyssa, this isn't about that. Don't you know what he did to you?"

I eyed her cautiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Your parents. Loki killed them."

I gasped. No. I refused to believe it. "You're lying."

Sigyn shook her head. "No, I am not. See for yourself," she handed me a cup filled with tea. I saw my parents sleeping in their room. Loki materialized before them. With a small smile on his face, he slit the throats of my parents. I threw the cup at the wall and buried my head in my hands, muttering 'no.'

Sigyn only smiled. "See? Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to see him suffer? Make him pay for the pain he caused you!"

I glared at Sigyn. "I refuse to help you in any way. I love him and he loves me. I will never ever hurt him."

The look in Sigyn's eyes made me shudder. "I was kind of hoping you would say that. After all, I would have no one to test my new toy on!"

I gulped. "Don't you dare touch me."

Sigyn strolled to the door. She told someone to get Jackson. He arrived shortly. "What do you want now, Sigyn?"

"We are doing it. Get the girl," was Sigyn's reply.

I backed away from Jackson but there was nowhere to go. I looked in his eyes and pleaded for him not to do this. Jackson stared back. After a minute he spoke.

"I can't. Sorry." He didn't smile or make a joke. He was truly sorry for what was about to happen. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"No! Jackson please don't! Help! Jackson no!" I yelled in vain. Jackson just kept dragging me. He took me to the same room where he threw knives at me. People still sat at the tables and talked as if they were in a regular bar.

I was willing to go with Jackson rather than stay here and wait for Sigyn. I took his hand and pleaded with my eyes. I could've sworn he was considering helping me but if that was it, he decided not to. Jackson regained his light composure and smiled wickedly at me again. How could he do that? He was a good person deep down, it was obvious!

"Rebels! Sigyn and Amora will use this rat to test their new creation! Cheer for the show!"

The rebels cheered with all they had. Soon enough Sigyn and Amora appeared in their cloaks. Amora was holding a syringe with a clear red liquid inside. The crowd watched every movement, savoring the moment. They disgusted me. All of them, but Jackson most of all. He was a hypocrite. Sigyn took the needle from Amora and came up to me. Jackson held me in place.

I whimpered as the cold needle hovered over my skin. "Ready?" Sigyn called. The crowd agreed in applause and cheers.

I moved my head from side to side because it was the only part I could move. Without warning, Sigyn pushed the needle into my neck. I gasped and dropped to the floor. Every muscle in me hurt. I vomited blood. The crowd watched and tension filled the air. I rolled on my back and saw Jackson smiling but there was worry in his eyes. Sigyn and Amora watched carefully. Sigyn closed her eyes. I felt myself rise. Sigyn was controlling me again. I wanted nothing more but to lay down. My muscles hurt but Sigyn was holding me in place with her mind. I dropped again. There were voices but it was as if they were talking through a tunnel. I felt someone lift me up and carry me somewhere but I saw nothing more.

I woke up in Sigyn's room. A thin gray blanket was draped over me. I was freezing. Seeing as there was no one in the room, I stood up and walked to the door. The blanket was still draped over my shoulders. I made sure nobody was outside and slid through the small crack. I ducked in the shadows as I heard footsteps. Jackson. Praying that he did not see me, I hugged the wall. When he passed, I stepped into the light. I managed to walk a step before I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around. I stood face to face with Jackson.

"Don't. Please," my voice was a whisper. The worry in his eyes showed clearly.

"You're probably starving. I'll get you some food," he offered. I stuck close to him because it was better than being back with Sigyn. He led me to a door that was much smaller than Sigyn's.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he told me and opened the door. I slid in slowly and waited for him. His room was smaller than Sigyn's. It had only a bed which was a mattress on the floor, and a table. I was so tired that I couldn't help but sit down on the bed. I sniffled. I just wanted to get out of this place. The area where Sigyn injected me was swollen. My arms hurt like crazy. Whatever she did was bad. Jackson returned shortly. He gave me half a slice of bread with some kind of meat on top.

"This is all I can give you. We were ordered to starve you."

"Then why are you helping me?"

Jackson glared at me. "Do you want help or not? I can starve you like I'm supposed to and maybe entertain the crowd with you if that's better!"

I stared at him, trying to figure him out. One second he was nice and the other he threatened me. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You want to help me but you act tough. Why?"

Jackson thought for a while. "Because one time I was nice. And it got me this," he lifted his shirt to reveal a scar going all the way around his torso. I didn't ask how he got it. I understood how much a past experience could change you. I muttered an apology and he smiled. Apparently something about me was unbelievably amusing.

"Sigyn will be back soon. I'll take you back."

"No. I don't want to go back, I can't!"

"You have to. She'll kill me if you're missing."

I bit my lip. "What did she do to me?"

Jackson smirked. After a minute he said, "Must suck to have every movement controlled by someone else."

I didn't understand what he meant at first but it settled in as he led me back. I braced myself for Sigyn's return. She'd torture me. I'd scream in pain. Where was Loki when I needed him most?

The door swung open violently. "I see you're better. Now that you have your energy, let's test the new power I have over you." Sigyn cackled with amusement. She led me into the bar where people just started to arrive. More and more came as news spread that Sigyn will torture me.

Sigyn closed her eyes. I stood up involuntarily. My arms and feet moved by themselves. She made me walk over to a man that was sitting with his back turned, talking to his friends. I drew a knife from his belt.

"No!" I yelled. She was going to make me commit suicide! The dagger hovered dangerously over my eye. But at the last moment my hand turned and stabbed the man in the back. She made me drive the knife in over and over. I cried. I killed a man! For no reason, I killed a man! I felt Sigyn's presence evaporate from my body. I fell to my knees. The crowd stared in shock. How could she kill one of her own? But then again, she spent almost her whole life with Loki.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to no one in particular. Sigyn yanked a strand of my hair. I stood up.

"I won't kill Loki for you," I told her.

Sigyn laughed. "If I want you to, you will. But death is too good for that monster. You will make him suffer, that's all. I can't promise that you will live but at least I get my revenge. Now I want you to go back home and call for a celebration of your return. To the party, wear this necklace and make sure Loki sees it," she said as she held out a necklace with two golden serpents.

I shook my head. "No. I won't do it."

Sigyn smiled and right away I knew she was planning something wicked. "Fine. Don't. But then I'll kill _him_," she grabbed the collar of Jackson's shirt and let a fire grow in the palm of her hand. I wanted to say that I didn't care if he dies. He was the one who stabbed me in the ribs and threw knives at me, but I couldn't let him die for no reason! I shifted from one foot to the other as I thought. Sigyn's hand moved closer to Jackson's face. He tried to look confident but his eyes were wide and he refused to meet my gaze.

"No!" I yelled. "I'll do it. I will wear it."

Sigyn smirked and released Jackson. He smoothed his hair out and glanced at me but looked away as soon as I saw him looking. So much for thank you. Sigyn had a large wooden stick that resembled a club in her hand.

"Can't have you telling on us," she said before she hit me on the head.

******I just noticed I messed up on the chapter with the party at her friend's house but oh well! This is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far and I sort of have a crush on Jackson :/ Haha, well review, guess, leave suggestions(or don't since none of you do anyways)**


	8. Chapter 8

LOKI

I will destroy this town if I don't find Alyssa soon. I didn't bother to tell anybody that she was lost. There was no point in it. I couldn't feel her presence either. It was as if somebody was blocking her from me and the only person who could do that besides me is-

No. She's dead. It couldn't be Sigyn. I walked through the town for the twentieth time. It was all useless. I've checked every shop, every street, every alley but she was nowhere to be found. I was about to turn back when I noticed a woman laying in the alley.

I ran up to the brunette. It was Alyssa, I knew it. But I checked this alley a bunch of times. Someone moved her there. This made me sick

to the stomach. Where was she? She didn't have a single scratch, not even a bruise. My brow furrowed. Alyssa started to wake. She whispered my name. She was exhausted and dehydrated.

"Yes, I'm here. You'll be alright," I picked her up and teleported to the house of her grandparents. I laid her on the bed. Alyssa was out again. I filled a glass with water. I had to go buy food in her absence.

"No!" Alyssa sat up with wide eyes. She realized where she was and her eyes fell on me. I embraced her tightly. She seemed relieved to see me. The guilt returned.

"What happened? Where were you?"

Alyssa pondered on my question. She was deep in thought. I wondered what she was remembering or thinking about.

"I don't remember," she said after a while. The lie was obvious because she didn't meet my gaze but I didn't push her. I simply nodded and pretended to believe her.

"Let's make a celebration since I came back," Alyssa seemed shaken but she smiled. A party? Since when was she so vain?

"A celebration? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "How about a funeral party then? Since my parents died."

Something was wrong here. She wouldn't have ever thrown a party for the death of her parents. She was doing this for a reason but I had yet to figure it out. I agreed to the party. The curiosity filled my chest. What was she doing?

ALYSSA

So far, Loki suspected nothing. I pulled the golden necklace out of my pocket. Why did Sigyn want me to wear it? What if it would kill me as soon as I put it on? What if it would kill Loki? I pushed the horrific thoughts away and slowly put it around my neck. Nothing yet. I noticed the letter L on one snake and S on the other. Then it hit me. Sigyn was making herself aware. What if I didn't wear it? How would she know? She would. With magic or something but she would know. I smoothed the black dress out. I was back in the palace. Sophie knocked with the 'secret knock' and I let her in.

"You look gorgeous," she complimented.

"Thank you. You're very pretty in that gown," I told her. She smiled and hugged me. We walked down the stairs, making a grand Cinderella entrance. Loki and Chris were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. They smiled at us and reached for our hands. Chris took Sophie to the ballroom but Loki took me to the garden. We sat on a bench.

"What are you doing?" Loki's tone was stern.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You wanted a ball thrown for the death of your parents?"

I gulped. I was never a good liar. "Well it's not everyday that a king and queen die."

I sounded like a spoiled brat but I had no choice. Loki was about to say something when he noticed my necklace. Sigyn's necklace to be exact. He ripped it off and examined it.

"No," he whispered. "No it can't be."

He stood up and walked deeper into the garden. Sigyn reached her goal if that was it. I quickly walked to the palace. In my hurry, I didn't notice the man I bumped into until I almost fell. He caught me and my heart might as well have stopped as I saw Jackson's face before me. There was that charming smile again.

"Hello, Alyssa. May I have this dance?"

"No. Who let you in?"

"If you want answers, dance with me."

I had no choice but to agree. There was a reason to why he was here and I intended to find it out.

"Who let you in?" I asked again.

"Let myself in. When you find the two dead guards, return the knives please."

"You killed two guards? What's wrong with you?"

"It's a tough world out there, Alyssa. Where's the necklace?"

"With Loki. Where's your star?" The star on his cheek was gone and I'm pretty sure it was a tattoo.

"Magic. When you're done, go to this address," he slipped a card into my hand. I crumpled the paper so no one saw it. "Oh and Alyssa, she'll know if you're alone or not."

I sighed. "What does she want?"

"To practice. You didn't think we were done with you, did you?"

"Please don't make me. Leave the group, Jackson. I'll give you money and you can start over. Live in the palace if you want just don't make me go there," I tried to sound normal but my voice started to shake. I couldn't attract attention. Jackson spun me around. How did he know how to dance a waltz? He was even wearing a suit.

Jackson shook his head. "I was taught to never give up. I'd rather die." He glanced up. "Oh that's my cue."

I turned around to see Amora in a deep purple dress. She disappeared once I saw her.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Sigyn wanted you to tell the truth. But don't go into detail. I always have my knives if you decide to be bold," Jackson gave me a smile before leaving. I went to the bathroom and locked myself.

The card was just four numbers. How was this an address? I'll google it later. I folded the paper and went to my room. Loki was already there. I was hoping that he didn't hear me enter but Loki cleared his throat. Damn it.

"Care to explain where the necklace is from and who you were dancing with?" Loki's voice said that I shouldn't lie.

"I got it from your ex. I was dancing with a man named Jackson."

I knew those weren't the answers he wanted. His frustration showed clearly.

"Alyssa, do not play games with me."

"I'm not. I answered your questions."

"If you are that stupid, I will restate myself." I flinched when he called me stupid. "How did you come in contact with Sigyn?"

"She kidnapped me," I replied as if that was normal.

"What?"

"Well not her personally but her men did. Jackson was actually the one who kidnapped me. He was also the one who stabbed me. And sort of tortured me when I was in their hideout..."

Loki's eyes were wide. I wasn't really sure why he was so surprised. Was it the fact that I knew Sigyn? Was it because I just danced with Jackson?

"Alyssa. Why didn't you tell me earlier? What did Sigyn do to you?"

Loki was calm. Concerned even. I thought he would yell at me.

"Because now Sigyn wants you to know."

"I'm guessing this...Jackson told you that when you two were dancing?"

I nodded. Loki studied me cautiously.

"Tell me everything." Loki's eyes had worry and confusion in them. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to believe that he will protect me, but I decided it was best not to experiment. I shook my head. Loki grew angry.

"Why not?! I'm trying to help you! If you will be so dense then it will only harm you! Stop acting like a fool! I can get the answers out of you by force!" Loki yelled before but right now it made me feel small. Tears filled my eyes. Why was I so weak? My weakness angered me but all I wanted to do was cry.

"Then get the answers out of me by force! I thought you might actually love me but I see that's wrong. You only care about yourself!" A tear rolled down my eye. Loki noticed that he hurt me and his expression turned softer.

"Alyssa, I love you with all my heart no matter what. Please forgive me," with that he embraced me. Dammit, my mascara is going to run but I couldn't help but cry. I never knew he could show his feelings like this and it made me admire him. I guess people aren't what they always seem to be. Just like Jackson. I sniffled and relaxed a bit.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"Why not? I want to help?"

My brain searched for something to say. If I told him that I can't say because they will hurt me, he would just demand answers harder. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. Sigyn could harm the people I cared about like Sophie or just innocents like Jackson.

"Because I don't want your help. All you are to me is a nuisance I can't get rid of. The only reason I married you is because I was forced to." That hurt so much. I'd rather be hit by Jackson's knife than relive that. I just wanted to hide under the soft covers of my bed and wait for this to go away. Loki looked at me with hurt but replaced it with pride.

He straightened up. "Well then. What a fool I was to fall for you. You made me look weak."

With that he left. I hated Sigyn. She is the one that made us go through that pain. I wanted to run to Loki and apologize and kiss him until everything went away but I couldn't. I was stuck in reality and reality hurt like hell. I walked over to my balcony. I could really use some fresh air.

I was so blurred by tears that I didn't notice the figure in the shadow of the night. I heard slow clapping and I turned around. Jackson.

"Go away before I call the guards."

Jackson chuckled. "Even if you do call them, how long do you think it will take for me to push you from the balcony and for them to arrive?"

"And how long will it take you to escape?"

"If you knew even a fraction of my past, you'd know I was trained since the age of seven. I'm an assassin, princess. I can escape in a second. Now let's get to the good stuff."

I was taken aback by his words. He seemed like an American kid no more than twenty who had a hobby of knife throwing. I would have never thought he was an assassin. Maybe his light personality shielded the truth? I hung closer to my door to put as much distance between us as possible.

"I heard your conversation with Loki. So melodramatic," he pretended to wipe away a tear. "Ah. Sigyn's plan is amazing. I can't wait until you find out what it is."

I didn't bother to ask. That was his expectation. Jackson took a deep breath.

"I'm supposed to be back already but I couldn't help but visit you." He sat at the edge of the balcony. I was seriously considering pushing him off but what good would that do? And yet a smile crept up my face. Either it was going crazy or Loki was influencing me, I pushed Jackson. Time to see if he really is trained. Jackson grabbed the railing before he could fall. He pulled himself up and smiled at me.

"Nice! Tomorrow you'll train to do more stuff like this. It's part of Sigyn and Amora's plan. See, they don't want you to kill Loki. They want to hurt him and what better way than to make him kill the girl he loves?" Jackson didn't seem bothered that he almost fell off a balcony. I, on the other hand, was freaking out. Sigyn's plan was to make Loki kill me?

"Well her plan is a failure. It won't work. Loki won't be affected. He doesn't care about me," I tried to keep the confidence and lose the sadness.

Jackson grinned. "Sigyn is an idiot but she's not stupid. Don't you think she thought of this? She was Loki's girlfriend for centuries! She knows how his brain works more than you think you do."

"Jackson?"

He turned to look at me. "Why are you doing this?"

Jackson sighed. "Because I was taught to protect what's mine. This planet is my planet. Asgard is more advanced. They have magic and all these transportation devices. They'll overpower us."

"But if there is no alliance, there will be war. That's the whole point."

"Then you should tell the kings to stop hating each other. Oh wait! One king is dead. Your precious Loki killed him. Didn't Sigyn already tell you that?"

I took a shaky breath. "You are lying. He wouldn't do that. It's just a trick of yours to get me to hate Loki. I'm not falling for it."

Once again Jackson laughed. What was so amusing to him?

"It's no trick. Ask him if you don't believe me. But how could you not believe me? I'm your friend."

"Friend? Seriously? You tried to kill me twice and you've threatened me over and over. Stop toying with my feelings and leave. Please."

He grinned like the maniac he was. "Oh Alyssa. It is so easy to make you feel uncomfortable." He sighed. "We expect you to come tomorrow. If not, Amora said I could pay your dear sister a visit."

He was about to jump or make a dramatic exit but I stopped him. "Wait! What is the address? It's just four numbers."

"Coordinates," he replied flatly. Coordinates? Because giving an actual address is too simple for assassins. Everything has to be dramatic. I rolled my eyes and when I refocused, he was gone. I wanted to cry again as I imagined what Sigyn had in store for me.

But what made me really miserable were my words to Loki. He didn't deserve that. He needed better than that and better than me since I'm the one who hurt him so much. I took a long shower. I wasn't sure of what to do. I had to go or else they will hurt Sophie or Anna or Chris. I would rather die than let anything happen to them and I'm pretty sure that's what's going to happen. Sigyn, Amora, and Jackson were all crazy murderers. They wouldn't think twice to kill me.

I slid under the covers and sighed. The bed felt empty without Loki. I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. Where had he gone off to?

LOKI

I was a fool to believe Alyssa loved me back. Deep down, I knew I loved her but I won't admit it to her ever again. Yet as I replayed the scene over and over, I realized my feelings toward her started to slip. I wanted to love her but it was impossible now. I hated her. I will carry on with my plan and this time, there will be no obstacles. I wanted to go straight for Alyssa but I hesitated. I teleported to her sister's room. Sophie's bedroom was larger than Alyssa's but then again, she had a family now. I strolled over to a door. When I opened it, I realized this was the child's bedroom. Two rooms were connected. I looked at the small figure sleeping. What was the child's name? Annie? Anna. I summoned the dagger. It hovered right above Anna's throat.

No! I am not going to kill a child. It is low and cruel. Fine, the child will live but only because of age. She is no more than five and completely innocent. She shouldn't suffer. I walked out and stood over Alyssa's sister and her husband. If I kill them, the child would be an orphan. I knew the feeling of not knowing where you truly came from well. She wouldn't remember her parents. Maybe she would even grow to hate them and think she was abandoned. I wanted to scream. Why couldn't I gather myself? Why was I suddenly caring about children losing their parents? I caught myself wondering what it is like to have a family but stopped myself in time. Love is for the weak; I had to learn that the hard way.

I left the room and walked around the palace. I never had the chance to explore it well. I noticed a painting of a family in the hallway. It was Alyssa's family. Both sisters were...what was that Midgardian word? Teenagers. The sisters were teenagers. Alyssa's hair was shorter in the painting. I reached up to feel the painting and noticed a thin coat of ice form on top. I retracted my hand quickly before anymore ice formed. I forced myself to calm down.

I decided to focus on more important matters. Sigyn, for example. There was a war long ago. I was forced to leave to another realm along with Thor. We were both much younger. News spread there was a harsh fire in the village right where Sigyn lived. I thought she died there. I haven't found her when I returned to Asgard. I told her I would marry her when I returned but that didn't happen. Where was she all this time? I searched every corner of Asgard and haven't even found a clue. My love for her disappeared over the years since I thought she was dead.

I tried using magic to find Sigyn but I taught her well. Too well. She was almost exceeding me. Almost. Maybe if I followed Alyssa around, I could find Sigyn. The thought of seeing Alyssa made my lip curl but I had to find Sigyn. If what Alyssa said was true, Sigyn grew more and more savage until the point of insanity. I would make Sigyn stop this.

**Please read my other Loki story "Falling in Trouble." If you like this, I'm sure you would like my other one. I encourage you to review even though half of you won't and the other half isn't even reading this. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOKI**

Using an invisibility spell, I slid into Alyssa's room. She was still laying in bed. Oh why was she so gorgeous? I forced myself to stop. The words she said to me were enough to make me hate her. I reached out and brushed my hand along her face. She moved her head and muttered, "Loki?"

I removed my hand. She could feel my presence… Alyssa opened her eyes. For some reason there was hope in them but when she came to her senses, her eyes filled with sorrow. She sat up and hugged her knees.

"Oh Loki," she sobbed. I wanted to take the spell off and comfort her but I stopped myself. Was she actually sorry? Of course not. And yet…

Alyssa wiped her eyes and went to her bathroom. I explored the room a bit. There was a card with four numbers on her bedside table. Alyssa returned after about an hour. I was reading a book of midgardian fiction. Alyssa frowned when she saw the book laying open on her table. She closed it and put it back on the shelf. Alyssa opened her closet and pulled out a black jacket. I turned around as I realized that she was about to undress. I stood there, examining the detail of the door with red cheeks. She couldn't see me and since my back was turned I couldn't see her but I was still embarrassed. Alyssa walked up to the door. I stepped away as she opened it. She was dressed fully in black. There was a paper in her hand and a small purse. I followed her.

She went down corridors I haven't seen before. We ended up in a room with the metal machines called cars. She exchanged words with some men. I assumed they worked here. Alyssa got in a silver colored car. I teleported into it. Alyssa slowly drove out and waited for the large black gates to be opened. Two black cars drove behind snapped pictures with those annoying cameras. Alyssa opened the paper up. She navigated the vehicle easily. I stared in awe and confusion on how these cars worked.

We drove for a few hours. It took all I had to make sure I didn't throw up. We stopped in the middle of nowhere. It was just a big grassy field. There were three men in the middle of the field. They all had the swirled stars on their faces. Same ones as on the knife. I recognized one of them. It was the man Alyssa danced with yesterday.

"Hello dear princess," the one I recognized called. He was the youngest in the trio but when he motioned towards the two black cars that followed Alyssa, the other two men followed as if he was their leader. The two men drew guns out. The bodyguards in the cars also were armed but the stars shot first. Three out of five guards died. A few knives knocked the other two out. The knives landed straight into their foreheads. I turned around to see the man that danced with Alyssa with an outstretched hand. He waved at Alyssa who had a hand clamped over her mouth and wide eyes.

Alyssa took a few steps back and tried to run away but the two men grabbed her before she got far. She screamed for help but there was no civilization around for many miles. It took all my willpower not to kill the two fools who dared touch her. And the kid was getting on my nerves too. I followed them. They walked deep into the forest. They stopped and the youngest one reached to the ground. It was a trapdoor. He climbed down and the other two followed. I climbed down before they closed it.

They appeared to be in a bar looking room. More people with stars on their faces sat around and drank. My eyes fell on the two blond women. Amora and Sigyn. So they were working together.

I took a seat on an empty bench and listened. Sigyn walked towards Alyssa. I sat up straight. Sigyn took a hold of her hair and whispered something to Alyssa.

"Jackson," Sigyn said. The man that stabbed Alyssa looked at Sigyn. Now I remembered that Alyssa told me his name. Jackson.

"Take her to the training grounds," Sigyn ordered. Jackson let out an annoyed sigh but obeyed. He grabbed Alyssa's elbow and pulled her along. Alyssa had fear in her eyes. I slowly followed them.

Once at the training grounds, Jackson handed Alyssa one of his beloved knives. Alyssa gingerly took it.

"Hit the target," Jackson commanded. Alyssa gulped and threw the knife poorly. It bounced off the target and hit the floor.

Jackson groaned. "Why me?"

Alyssa looked like she was about to cry. I just watched the show. He yelled at her and she pretended to be confident but I could see through her. She was miserable. Jackson was younger than her but much taller. He towered over her, glared, and yelled. Alyssa couldn't control herself and a tear fell. She quickly wiped it away but Jackson saw. Strangely, he placed a hand on her back to comfort her a bit but it didn't work. She didn't cry like I expected her to but she was still scared and worried. Jackson went easier on her. Instead of yelling, he would give her a cross look and sternly tell her to hit the target.

"Just let me go," Alyssa whimpered. "I didn't do anything to you."

Jackson glared at her. "I already answered that. You know what I will say."

Alyssa slowly nodded. There was a pang of pity but once I recalled last night, it went away as quickly as it came.

Sigyn entered with Amora at her heels. The enchantress stiffened. She felt my presence but I blocked it out. She shook her head and focused on Alyssa.

"Jackson. There better be some progress. We need to do it soon and if I don't see what I want, there's always a way I could get to you, you know that," Sigyn said with frustration. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Screw you Sigyn. You destroyed everything I cared about. There's nothing left," Jackson spat.

"I'll find something."

This started to bore me. Sigyn is alive and I will kill her. She is dangerous out like this. I left to explore her hideout. It was a sewer, literally.

I found Sigyn's chambers. They were plain. I looked around for something that might explain this to me. A journal or diary maybe. I found nothing. I opened a random book to a random page and a paper fell out. The paper was old and yellow from age.

'Loki left me alone. All I remember is a fire. It killed my father; I saw him burn in front of me. When I ran out to get help, the whole village was burning. I ran away and found myself in the forest. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by thieves. I thought they would kill me but they sold me into slavery. I spent three decades working in the fields of a rich snob. He beat me for no reason. I grew to hate Loki. He left me. All alone and abandoned. Once I was forced to deliver a letter to a minister. The minister had a daughter named Trivia. Her lover Jace was an assassin and taught her how to fight. Trivia became my friend and taught me everything she knew. My owner was the first I killed. I will get my revenge on Loki. He left me in the darkness and I will return the favor.'

Wow. Sigyn was crazier than I thought. So that is where she was all this time. How could she blame me? She was in another realm! But I smiled. I wonder how Sigyn will seek her revenge? Alyssa was part of the plan. She would kill Alyssa but I don't care. Alyssa is nothing to me.

I returned to the training grounds but they were empty. I walked in the direction of voices. I recognized Alyssa. She stood in the middle in a tunnel with that boy Jackson. He was saying something to her and smiling wickedly. Alyssa looked down at the floor. A tear dropped. Then, Alyssa looked up and stood on her tiptoes. Her lips met Jackson's. His face was sheer shock. He tried to pull away but Alyssa held him in a passionate kiss. I have seen enough. Alyssa disgusted me even more.

**ALYSSA**

Jackson pulled me out of the training grounds. We stood in a tunnel completely alone and yet it seemed as if we were being watched.

"That was pathetic. Maybe Loki can help you with that," he snickered. I looked to the ground and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drop.

"Oh wait! You dumped him. Is that even possible to dump your husband?" He laughed. I felt a presence in my mind. Oh no. Sigyn. My head rose and I stood on my tiptoes. No. She couldn't possibly-

Our lips met. I tried to pull away but my head wouldn't move. Jackson tried to pull away too but I involuntarily held him by force. I needed air badly. My chest started to burn. Finally, I was free from Sigyn. I gasped for air. I put as much distance between me and Jackson as possible. What was the point of that besides to make me uncomfortable? What did Sigyn gain?

"What the hell did you..." Jackson was angry at first but he started to laugh. "Never knew you had that in you. Told ya you wouldn't be able to resist. Although I have to admit... it's pretty strange to kiss you. How old are you? Thirty?"

"I'm twenty five and that wasn't me!" I was shocked myself. "It was Sigyn!"

"Lying is bad," he smiled widely.

"I'm not! Why would she do that?"

Jackson thought for a while and shrugged. He leaned closer to me. I stood frozen. What was he doing? He was centimeters away from me when I moved away. His lips met the wall and he spun around quickly. Jackson laughed.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?" He smiled deviously at me.

"No, I didn't," I replied flatly. I thought I would die from lack of oxygen. Jackson frowned.

"Well then I think we are done for today. Go ask Sigyn if she wants anything else from you."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to be ordered around like a servant. I'm leaving," I shot back. Jackson stopped me.

"What if I rephrase myself like this," he pulled out a knife.

"Are knives your answer to everything? And you won't kill me. Sigyn needs me for her plan."

"I can't kill you but I can hurt you," he smiled.

"You are one sadistic kid, Jackson-"

"Thank you."

I rolled my eyes. "Can I leave?"

He shrugged. "I guess. Let's see...well you know everything already. Don't tell or I'll kill your sister, show up tomorrow or I'll kill your sister, blah blah blah."

"How can you say that so normally?"

"Takes practice. Be here two hours earlier tomorrow. I'll lead you out," he offered. Jackson and I had the weirdest experiences. I'm sure my face was still red. He opened the trapdoor and I climbed out. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the sunlight. As soon as I was in the car I groaned. How long will this continue? I drove back to the castle. I got lost a few times but found my way. How would I explain the five dead bodyguards to whoever would question me? I'll wing it.

I was staring outside the window the whole time the detective asked questions.

"Did you see the face of the man?"

I shook my head. "No. He was moving too fast." I wasn't lying. I only saw colors like his hair but as for the face, I'm sure it was Sigyn who shielded him from me.

The detective nodded and stood up. "We will contact you if we find anything else."

I smiled and nodded. Well at least that was out of the way. Now I could keep thinking of what to do about my miserable life. For now, all I could do was wait. I was worried to go outside and I was worried to just sit and wait. I had no idea what to do and that angered me. I shouldn't be worrying about every step I take. I decided to take a walk to calm myself.

I managed to escape without having a bodyguard follow me. It was a matter of time before they started looking for me but I still enjoyed it. I went to my favorite coffee shop first and tugged on my hair to hide myself from the crowd. After ordering, I decided to stroll through the park. The cold air was a great contrast to the heat. I noticed a familiar figure standing under the tree with a woman. The woman had a stroller and she gently pushed it as she talked with him. Jackson had a girlfriend? I smiled and inched closer.

"I'm so glad you helped me. What would I do without you?" The girl smiled and kissed him. Jackson looked completely different when he wasn't in killer mode. He actually looked like a normal guy. The girl whispered something to him. He smiled and looked at the babies in the stroller. Did he have kids or were they the girl's? I frowned as I thought. Jackson's job wasn't safe for the children even if they weren't his.

I decided it was best to leave before I got caught. After actually taking my mind off of things, I headed back to the palace. I snuck around to make sure I didn't get caught. The last thing I needed was explaining where I was to an angry bodyguard. The window in my room was open. I took a deep breath of the fresh autumn air and closed it. I tried not to think of Loki but it was impossible.

I decided to go to bed. I felt as if my brain was about to explode. Nightmares haunted me in my sleep. I dreamt that Sigyn was controlling me and making me kill innocent people. I dreamt that I slaughtered my family and Loki and my friends and even Jackson. Everyone I knew, I killed in my dream. I woke up screaming.

Hoping nobody heard, I stood up and washed my face with cold water. It was four in the morning. Jackson said he wanted me to come earlier. SInce I came at six yesterday, it was reasonable to go now. Having Sigyn torture me was better than facing my nightmare again. I tiptoed to the garage. The night guard who was in charge was snoring away. How could I open the garage without waking him. I but my lip as I thought of what to do. I found a small tool shed in the far corner of the garage. I picked out a crowbar and hit the guard on the head. I hoped I didn't kill him. I escaped easily. It was harder to find my way around in the dark but eventually I found the field. I found Jackson sleeping against a tree instead of the middle of the field. I said his name and he jumped up with a dagger pointed at me. I put my hands up in defense and took a step back. He put the weapon down when he realized it was me.

Jackson didn't say anything as he led me down the tunnels. The rebels were up but were sitting sleepily and yawning. I followed Jackson to Sigyn's quarters. He pushed the door opened to reveal Sigyn writing in a journal.

"Should I keep training her or what?" Jackson waited for a reply but Sigyn just kept working.

"Leave her here."

"I'm not leaving her all alone with you," Jackson focused on Sigyn but she didn't meet his gaze.

"I'll be fine, Jackson. Go to your girlfriend, I'm sure she misses you," I said playfully. Jackson stared at me with panic.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jackson had actual fear in his eyes. Was he worried that everyone would find out he has a lover? Sigyn turned to me.

"Jackson is seeing a woman?"

I nodded slowly. Jackson's breaths grew quicker. "No! Sigyn don't!"

A tear rolled down his cheek. Only then did I realize what I have done. I couldn't move or speak. I just watched Jackson, who never showed weakness, beg and cry. I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Sigyn pushed me into the bar. Jackson remained in her room.

"Sigyn, I'll do anything you want but don't harm Jackson. Please," I begged. Sigyn squated down and leaned towards me.

"You are already doing whatever I want. Besides, Jackson was getting more and more rebellious. I needed a way to control him and you helped greatly. You will suffer less for the help," she smiled. I screamed for Sigyn not to do anything but she ignored me. She told two men to find Jackson's girl. They returned shortly carrying the redhead who was sobbing and pleading for them to let her go. I scrambled over to her and stood defensively over her. Someone pushed me away and all I remembered was blackness.

I woke up in the empty bar. My eyes came into focus and I saw Jackson cradled over a red headed girl. There was a red puddle around her and blood trickled down her throat. I gasped. What have I done?

"Jackson I didn't want-" my voice squeaked and cracked as I took in the sight before me. I would have to live with the fact that his girl dies because of me. Jackson stood up. When he turned, I noticed his eyes were red from crying.

"I'll kill you." He had a murderous look in his eyes. Jackson pinned me to the wall and drew a knife out. I didn't have the strength to say anything. All I could think of was the dead girl on the floor. She died because of me. The cold metal pressed against my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut but I heard the clang of metal hitting the floor. Jackson was sitting with his head in his hands.

"SIGYN!"

Jackson's scream echoed the tunnels. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Tears filled my eyes. How many times have I cried over the past week? Jackson screamed again. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He hung on to any type of comfort even if it came from the reason his girlfriend or wife was dead.

I cleared my throat. "Where are your kids, Jackson?"

This seemed to bring him out of his trance. "They...I don't know. I need to go to them."

His voice was panic. I offered to go with him. He considered this for a while and nodded before giving me a look of anger and disgust.

Jackson didn't drive a car. He walked. We were far from civilization but Jackson was determined. After about an hour of walking (which tired me out) we finally saw buildings. I sighed in relief but Jackson started running. I did my best not to fall behind. We ran up three flights of stairs in her apartment. I panted once we were at the top but Jackson wasn't even sweating. He kicked the door open and it fell. He ran to a room. I walked over to him and noticed he was standing still and breathing heavily. I followed his gaze and saw Sigyn with one of the babies. She shook the baby gently to stop it from crying.

Then, she drew a dagger out and slit the child's throat.

******What happened? Did the babies die?! (I just gave you a big hint right there!)**

******Just to clear things up since I had a person PM me with a few questions: Jackson has twins which are a boy and girl. Jackson is nineteen and you already know how old Alyssa is. Use your imagination for Loki. Those who don't know Loki's story based off Norse mythology, Sigyn was Loki's wife and they had like three or four kids but I decided to make Sigyn evil. Amora is a powerful enchantress but she was NOT Loki's lover or anything. That was just me spicing things up because we need more than just Sigyn for her to stand a chance against Loki. Well now that that's out of the way:**

******Please Review!**

******And don't be shy to PM me with questions or whatever :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"No!" I screamed. Jackson couldn't handle it. He dropped to his knees and screamed. The other baby started to cry even more. Then I noticed a ripple so tiny in Sigyn's face that it was an accident I saw it in the first place. Then it hit me. She's toying with Jackson. She wants to see how else she could break him.

I reached out to Sigyn. At the contact, the hologram flickered and disappeared. Instead, I saw Sigyn simply holding the baby. He was alive!

"Jackson!" I exclaimed. He didn't look up. I shook his shoulder until he finally looked up with an angry and miserable expression. When he saw that his son and daughter were alive, he jumped up and lurched at Sigyn. She sidestepped and Jackson almost fell over.

"I swear, _Sigyn_, you will die for this," he growled. He drew a knife out and lurched at Sigyn again. She moved away. Jackson wasn't thinking; he was just acting in instinct. While Sigyn was focused on Jackson, I came behind her and grabbed the baby from her hands. She spun around and smiled. A flame grew in her hands. The baby in my hands started to wail.

I saw Jackson with a knife raised stand behind Sigyn. She moved away but she wasn't fast enough. His knife hit her in her right shoulder. She hissed and groaned and disappeared just like her hologram had except this time it was real.

"Give me him," Jackson growled. I handed the baby to him. The child had his mother's hazel eyes and sharp nose but everything else was Jackson. I smiled a bit as I watched Jackson calm his kids down. He knew nothing about parenting. I, on the other hand, watched Sophie raise a child for four years. I had at least a little more experience with kids.

"Don't shake him," I told Jackson. He turned to me with a glare. This made me uneasy but I ignored the feeling and focused on the baby.

"Just talk to him," I suggested. "Make him feel safe."

He continued to glare but did as I told. Poor Jackson. He went through so much today. His love is dead and he saw his child die. Where would he go? Back in Sigyn's sewer?

"Jackson," I started. "Since you can't go back to Sigyn, and you can't stay here because you're an assassin, I would gladly offer you a room in my palace."

He considered this but shook his head. "Me living under the same room as you?"

I sighed. "It's a pretty big roof. There's a good chance I won't see you at all."

After glaring and growling for a few minutes, he swallowed his pride and agreed to it. I felt a weight from my chest rise even though there was still a lot more left. The least I could do is offer his children food, shelter, and protection. My legs were sore but we still walked.

We tried to take corners and empty alleys since I wasn't in the mood for paparazzi and Jackson wasn't in the mood for police. He stuffed all the baby stuff in a backpack. I told him not to worry about it too much since he can get whatever he wants at the palace. Currently, he was struggling at holding the two babies who squirmed and wiggled in their little blankets.

"Give me one of them," I offered.

"You're not touching my kids. They are the most precious things I have left."

I bit back a tear as the guilt returned. "I've helped raise my niece for four years. I can do this. You can't carry both of them."

Jackson said nothing so I decided to be bold and reach for one of his twins. He didn't say or do anything. I realized I took the girl. She was sleeping but she looked so much like her father.

"What are their names?"

Jackson looked at the baby I was holding. "That's Shanna. My son is Elijah."

We looked down as we neared the palace. Thomas, my childhood friend who taught me all the mischievous tricks and pranks I knew, stopped us.

"Thomas, this is my friend Jack-"

Jackson gave me a stern look.

"My friend Jack. He was just stopping by to say hi to Sophie."

Thomas glanced at the babies but decided to let us go. It felt odd to lie to him. I led the way to the biggest guestroom I could remember. It was just where my room was but a floor lower.

"I'll be right back," I told Jackson who was examining the room with wide eyes. Of course this beat living in a sewer. I ran into the elevator and greeted a maid who was carrying towels.

"Do you need help with anything, Princess Alyssa?" The maid was struggling with all her towels.

"No, but thank you. I'll help you with those," I said as I took half of the towels. She protested but I told her it would be no trouble. She was taking some to Sophie's room anyway. I dropped Sophie's towels on her bed. Sophie walked out of Anna's room and smiled at me.

"Hey Al, where have you been and what's wrong? You look sad."

I sucked in a breath. "You have no idea how..._insane_this week has been. I want to tell you now but I can't yet. I need your help."

Sophie shrugged. "What do you need? I'll do anything for you, little sis."

Anything. Except she doesn't know what I want. She'll kill me when she finds out that I want her to help an assassin raise his kids.

"There's someone I want you to meet. Just don't freak out when he tells you who he is, okay? Promise me. Oh and we need Anna's old crib. Do you still have that?"

Sophie knit her eyebrows. "I don't know where this is going but yes I do. It's in one of the storages."

I stopped a maid and asked her where Sophie stored the crib.

"I might know where it is. Follow me," the maid motioned for us to follow.

When we are at the bottom level, sheed us to a set of metal doors and opened one. There were three cribs.

"Whose are those?" I motioned to the other two cribs.

"Why, that one is yours," the maid pointed to a crib. "And that one is Princess Sophie's," she motioned to the other crib.

"Great, thank you so much," I told the maid. She nodded and left to her chores. I pulled out Anna's crib and mine since they were the newer ones.

"We will need to dust them off," I told Sophie.

"Yes, but I _still_don't understand why."

"You'll see."

After making sure the beds were clean, we headed toward Jackson's room. Thank god the cribs had wheels. We wouldn't be able to carry them ourselves and we couldn't have anybody seeing an assassin in the castle. Now that I thought of it, maybe it would be better to put Jackson closer to my room.

"Nevermind, change of direction," I told Sophie and headed to the elevator. We pushed the cribs in. They were so big they took up almost all the space.

I picked the largest room on my floor and we settled the cribs there. Sophie waited for an explanation.

"Wait here," I told her and ran off to get Jackson. He wasn't eager to follow. Normally he would smile and joke but right now he had a grimace and kept staring forward at nothing in particular. I took Shanna and headed towards his new room. It was pretty much the same size as his old one.

Sophie looked at the baby in confusion. She was even more confused when Jackson came in.

"I know you," she told Jackson. He ignored her and stared at his son. Where did she know Jackson from? She came closer to him and gasped.

"You're the guy that killed that rich bastard in the airport!"

"He was a liar and cheated everyone," was Jackson's argument.

"Alyssa, you know that he is an assassin, right. What is he doing in our home?"

"I will tell you a bit later. I'm exhausted right now. I know I'm asking you a very big favor but please help him. His...girlfriend died and he has nowhere to go. Please Sophie, help me as a sister to sister. Please."

Jackson flinched at the sound of his girlfriend. "No. I can do this myself. I thank you, murderer of my love, but I do not need anymore help."

"Murderer of your love?" Sophie wasn't understanding any of this.

"Yes. Did your sister fail to mention that she is part of the reason the mother of these children is dead?"

Sophie spun around to me. "Alyssa," she growled. "I don't care how tired you are but you need to explain."

I figured there was no point in arguing. If I'm asking her such a big thing, she should at least know the truth. I told her absolutely everything. She wanted to call the police but I convinced her it was fine that I was kidnapped by assassins and tortured by the man standing next to her. She was surprised that I didn't have a scratch on me. I only had a bruise on my cheek I got when someone pushed me while I was protecting Jackson's girl and even that was fading. I glanced at Jackson. He was staring into nothingness again.

"Sophie, help him. Please," I begged.

Sophie considered this. Her eyes didn't leave Jackson; she was afraid he would do something assassin-like. But when she looked at me her expression changed.

"Alright but only for you and because I don't want these kids living in the streets."

I gave her a small smile and left them to get accustomed to each other. I didn't want Jackson here but if he wasn't here, where would he go? I scoffed. He'd probably go kill someone and live in their house. I heard a thud nearby. It came from Jackson's room. I groaned and rushed to see what happened between them.

Sophie stood against a wall with her mouth dropped. Jackson's knife was stuck to the wall inches away from her face. Jackson stood beside a crib.

"Alyssa," Sophie threatened.

"I had one of these in my wrist and I lived," I told her. "Jackson care to explain?"

Jackson rolled his shoulders. "She was too demanding."

"I was just showing him how to dress a baby!" Sophie exclaimed in defense. I rubbed my temples. Sophie could be a control freak but Jackson was no better. Together, they were an explosive duo. How was I supposed to help Jackson without kicking him out?

"You know what? I think this is a bad idea. Jackson should just figure things out himself," I suggested. Neither said anything in return but I knew they agreed.

Sophie and I left the room. "Alyssa you-"

"Not now, Sophie. I'm just gonna sleep."

"Sleep? Alyssa, I just found out my little sister has been spending her free time with _assassins_! I can't just sit there and do nothing!"

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. Sophie we'll talk about it tomorrow, end of story," I slammed the door in her face. She was not something I wanted to deal with right now. It was only seven but I was in bed. I didn't get much sleep the past few days and not only was I physically exhausted from waking up early, walking, and running, I was mentally exhausted too. It felt like my brain was about to explode. I slid under the covers and relaxed. It felt good to just lay there and do nothing. I tried to t_hink_of nothing too.

I was woken by some shuffling in my room. I sat up and peered into the darkness. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. My scream was muffled and barely audible. Sigyn stood in front of me.

"Loki is getting suspicious, my dear Alyssa. We'll have to move our schedule up. I could have you go right now but I'd rather have something _grander._I say a ball. Tomorrow. Got that?"

I nodded.

Sigyn smiled. "Great. Oh and you can probably guess what will happen if you don't."

And just like that, Sigyn and her sidekick that replaced Jackson were gone. I wanted to scream right then and there but held back. My scream would have to wait till later. My phone read that it was five in the morning. I would have to talk to Sophie. It would be easy to convince her because she would probably think I want a ball for therapy or some other stupid reason. I waited for two hours. I read, I drew, I listened to music. Why was two hours such a long time. Finally I heard the shuffling of feet behind my door which indicated the maids were preparing for the new day. I pushed my heavy door open and walked across. Sophie and Chris were still in bed.

It felt odd to invade their privacy like that even if I was her sister. Sophie wouldn't care if she came in my room when I was still sleeping. That was another one of our differences. I shook Sophie's shoulder gently. She didn't move. I shook her again but harder this time.

"Go to bed, Anna," Sophie muttered.

"Sophie I need to talk to you."

She recognized my voice and sat up. "What? It's so early!"

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," I coaxed.

"No. Just tell me what you want right here."

"Fine. I want you to throw a ball."

Sophie's eyes widened. "A ball?"

"Yes. I want to relax, please," I begged like a child in a toy store.

Sophie shrugged. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Do you want a theme?"

"No. Do everything yourself if you want."

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Great! I'll get started right away!"

My older sister was so gullible. She always was. I didn't bother to think why Sigyn wants a grand ball. I already knew the answer. I left the room. Sophie's chatter was heard even down the hall. I stopped by Jackson's room. It was quiet. I knocked. No reply, so I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. I smiled.

Jackson was sprawled out on the bed. Elijah was in his hands and Shanna was taking up all the space. I sighed. How was I going to deal with this? I ordered breakfast for two. When it arrived, I took one tray to Jackson's room. He was up this time. He gave me a cross look and picked Shanna up.

I settled the tray on a table and left. That was awkward. I decided it would be best not to talk to him for a while. I avoided everyone today. The palace was louder than before since they had to get ready for the ball. I just sat in my room and thought of Loki. Where was he now? On Asgard? In a hotel? I groaned. Why was my life so complicated all of a sudden?

**Not much action in this chapter, I know. This one is kind of like a filler but the next one will be way better! Ugh school! Doesn't leave me any time! Okay, you know the drill:**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow blah blah blah**

**and…. read my other story "Falling in Trouble" I haven't updated it in a while but oh well :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I was terrified.

Whatever awful plan Sigyn was working out was happening tonight. I frowned as I stood in front of the mirror. My gown was a lavish cream color with black lace. It fit perfectly and was comfortable even though it was so grand. I pulled two strands of my hair back and pinned them with my mother's black barrette. I missed her so badly. No matter what, Loki couldn't have killed my parents. Sigyn was just lying to turn me against Loki...right?

I sighed for the hundredth time as I forced my tears to hold back. After applying a layer of pale pink lipstick, I headed towards the ballroom. I spotted Sophie right away. She was the belle of the ball (again). Sophie looked like a princess I would draw when I was seven. Her strapless dress was a deep sapphire blue with pearls accenting the sweetheart neckline. Her hair was pulled into a complex bun with pearls dotting it. She was holding her daughter's hand who was enjoying the commotion. Little Anna was wearing a light blue dress and little white heels. She even had a pearl necklace and her hair matched her mother's. Sophie always dressed her up like she was a doll.

I talked to some people that I didn't know, danced, laughed. I did everything a princess is supposed to do at a ball or party. My eyes never stopped searching the room for Sigyn or Amora. Finally, I grew sick of my anxiety and the loud crowd. I left the ballroom and went to the garden for some fresh air. I sat on a bench and buried my face in my hands. Only then I realized I was sitting on the same bench that I first ran off to when I learned I was getting married to Loki. That seemed so long ago…

I hated Loki then. Now, I love him so badly it hurts. I smiled sadly as I recalled the bitter-sweet memories. I remembered choosing the decorations and colors for our wedding. I remembered the kiss that had me stuck inside for two weeks to avoid the paparazzi. Pain formed in my chest as I thought of all this. I looked up into the darkness and noticed a figure. Not just any figure.

"Loki!" I jumped up and ran to him, nearly tripping in the long gown. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him. I felt relief as I seeked comfort in him. He was shocked and didn't give into the kiss. I pulled away and frowned at him.

"How dare you?" His voice echoed the garden.

"I...I am very sorry for what I said to you. I didn't...I couldn't….I love you," I bit my lip as I waited for a reply.

"Why do you mock me? You say I am a nuisance in your life and then you run up and kiss me and say you love me? I am disgusted by you!"

I swallowed back a tear. "No, I-"

"Save it!" He yelled at me. I felt so small. "Why did you lie about caring?!"

I took a step back. "I...I can't say but Loki, I love you so much."

More anger filled his eyes. He was scary when he was mad. "Don't lie! Don't say you love me!"

He grabbed my throat and we appeared on the roof. He threatened to push me over. I didn't know what to do. I was so stupid to hurt him like this. I thought I was keeping him away from Sigyn when I only brought him closer to her. I felt the warmth that meant Sigyn was controlling me. She made me push Loki back and we tumbled through a window. Glass particles were stuck in my left arm, making it sparkle with blood. I screamed in pain and desperation to free myself from Sigyn's invisible grasp.

When I recovered, I realized we were in an attic. I never knew our palace had one. Clearly, we don't use it. It was dark, smelly, and dusty. Just a big empty space. I noticed Loki walking towards me so I scrambled as far from him as possible. I hit a wall and whimpered.

"Loki-"

"Shut up! Do you underestimate the power I wield? I can kill you easily, foolish Midgardian!"

He grabbed my hand and yanked me up. I couldn't see him in the darkness but I could've sworn his eyes had a red gleam to them. Where his skin made contact with mine, it burned. Strange thing was that it was cold...as if I've been holding ice for an hour. I screamed. This hurt more than the glass.

I dropped but Sigyn made me stand again. I lurched at Loki. My hands burned!

"Argh!" Loki pushed me away with uncanny strength. I was tossed against a wall. The pain in my side told me a few ribs were broken. I started to lose balance but Sigyn made me rise. Loki had a scepter in his hand. I tried to grab it against my will but he sidestepped. I fell to my knees. The dress was not helping. Moving like this made my side hurt more. Tears clouded my vision but wouldn't spill. Sigyn wasn't letting them spill. I saw the glow of magic.

Loki sent something at me. I tried to dodge and failed miserably. Once again, I was tossed against a wall. I tried to stand by myself but fell back. My left leg was broken. Sigyn made me rise. Standing with broken bones was the worst kind of pain there was. I felt my hands go cold. It was a comforting cold but it scared me. This was the same energy I felt when Loki and Sigyn healed me.

My hands moved towards Loki. Pale green light shot out of them and hit Loki. He fell to the ground but recovered quickly. Did Sigyn just channel magic through me?! I felt the magic again. Light kept shooting out and aiming at Loki. Some hit him, others he dodged. I felt like I was controlling a firefighter's hose.

Loki disappeared. I spun around to find him behind me. He grabbed my hair and pushed me down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another presence.

"Jackson," my voice was a whisper. Loki turned and growled.

"You," Loki whispered. He stood up and walked towards him. Jackson's head was tilted upward in a strange way. I noticed that the skin on his neck pinched inward. Sigyn or Amora was holding him!

Loki summoned a scepter and pointed at Jackson. Green light made Jackson fall and cry out in pain. I tried to scream but my voice wasn't there. Loki walked back to me. My back arched as he sent painful magic up my body. I felt it everywhere: gnawing and clawing from the inside. Jackson screamed too. Loki did the same to him, I realized. A flash of purple blinded me. Amora.

She strolled over to Jackson and pushed something into his chest. His screams stopped. I felt more of that evil energy in my body. It seemed that the magic in Jackson transported to me. Now I felt twice the pain. I screamed with all I had for the last time before it all went black.

* * *

**LOKI**

The flash of purple meant one thing: Amora. She killed that boy...Jackson. Good. Alyssa had feelings for him, I could tell. She even kissed him.

"What do you want, Amora?!"

I sent more magic to screamed and blacked out if not died. I wanted to kill her in the most painful way possible. She caused me more pain than that. Alyssa WAS my biggest love. I used to care for her more than I did for Sigyn. And I was a fool. But not anymore, no. I was a nuisance in her life so she would be one in mine.

Amora cackled. "Aren't you the funniest, Loki?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I roared.

"I am stronger than you when combined with Sigyn. Revenge sure is the sweetest thing, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, _witch_?"

She smiled. That smile was what made me fall for her in the first place. Our relationship was short, only two years. We were very much different.

"Well you know! Look at Alyssa. Sigyn was controlling her. She loved you and you killed her!"

Time froze. I pinned Amora to the wall. She laughed again. "Don't you see, Loki? I've already won. Even if you kill me, I know how much you love her. We are both already dead."

I killed Amora. It was simple: just a bit of magic. The enchantress was so driven that that she didn't even put up a fight. I pushed her lifeless body aside. What a weakling. I ran over to Alyssa. She was barely breathing. Tears threatened to spill and I let them.

Sigyn and Amora were more clever than I thought. Amora was right. Alyssa was the dearest thing in my life. I tried to heal her. I only healed some cuts but I didn't have enough magic to heal the broken bones, and she had a lot of them. I screamed as tears fell. She was innocent and I nearly killed her. Would she even live?

"Alyssa, I love you. Don't leave me!" I said in vain. Her breath slowed down even more.

How would I be able to look at her if she lived? How would I be able to speak? I killed her parents and killed her. She was alive but she would die soon. No! She would not die! I would make sure she lived and lived peacefully. I lifted her up gently. This made me remember the way I threatened to drop her over the Bifrost. She was angry at me. I liked her and grew to love her after that. I thought anxiously of what I should do. The mortal healers were not going to save her. They did not have enough skill. I did the only reasonable thing left.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!"

No answer. "Heimdall I am begging you, open the Bifrost. Please. She will die..."

The familiar tunnel of colors wrapped around me. The way Alyssa hang on to me on her first trip through the Bifrost made me want to scream but I didn't dare. I stumbled as I felt myself back on Asgard. I didn't even glance at Heimdall as I desperately teleported to the end of the Bifrost. I turned out in the middle. My magic drained, I felt as if I was about to collapse. I forced myself to keep going. Alyssa would die if I didn't hurry. I can't imagine life without her.

Servants looked at me in shock as they moved out of my way. I ignored them. All that mattered right now was Alyssa. I pushed open the door to the healing center violently. A few healers exclaimed as I yelled for them to help me. I stepped aside as they started to work. A few minutes later, Thor burst into the room. He had a quizzical expression on his face. I sighed heavily.

"Brother, what happened?" Thor asked quietly. I wanted to tell him to leave or say another lie but I couldn't.

"I killed her," I breathed. Thor cleared his throat.

"What? Did you just say-"

"Yes, Thor, I did," I said in frustration and anxiety.

Thor was quiet. He looked over the healers and his eyes widened. "How...why?"

I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for explanations. Thor placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Loki. I don't know what happened but I believe you didn't do this purposely."

I wasn't listening to whatever Thor was saying. I just focused on the healers. I noticed Alyssa's hand hanging off the med table. A drop of blood rolled off her fingers and landed on the sterile white floor. I felt sick to the stomach as I remembered how I was hurting her just an hour ago. Hours passed. The amount of healers buzzing around her was cut in half. I remained in the same position as before. Finally, I dared to move. I strolled over to Alyssa. She had many deep cuts that were cleaned but the marks didn't disappear. I would heal her later. Her left leg, arm, and sides were bandaged. That would be healed later on too. I sat on a nearby chair and soon dozed off.

"Prince Loki. Prince Loki!"

I opened my eyes. "What?"

A healer was standing before me. My mouth tastes like rust as I remembered Alyssa. I looked up at the healer.

"A lot of damage was done. I don't know who would be so insane to hurt her like this. Whoever it was, they were trying to kill her slowly," she sighed. I glared at her. "I honestly don't know if she'll live. She's hanging on but the chances are small. What will probably happen is she will be in a coma. Your highness," she bowed and left the room.

I wanted to scream but it would be pointless. Alyssa's eyes were closed and I could see the labored breathing. My magic returned so I hovered my hand over her and healed. I kissed her cheek. She caught a fever, judging from the high temperature of her skin. A small cough escaped her pale lips.

The door opened and my mother came in.

"Loki?" she asked. I sighed.

"Son, what happened? Who did this to her?"

I stayed quiet for a bit, not wanting to tell the truth. But my mother saw right through me.

"Loki? Don't tell me-"

"Well I did! I did it! Go on. Say how Thor would never do such a thing! Saw that I am a fool! Point out that I am different from everyone and therefore crueler!" I had to let it out. Being so weak pressured me and finally I burst.

Frigga frowned. "Loki, when have I ever done any of those things?"

She was right. People have done that to me before but never my mother. She was the only one I actually cared about and loved. And Alyssa. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the guilt hit me like a brick.

A long sigh came from Frigga. Silence hung in the air. I shook my head as I stared at Alyssa. She would be in a coma. How long? Would she live? I groaned.

"You are strong and even though your mischief gets the best of you many times, I will always be proud of you. We all make mistakes, Loki." She muttered something about never making such big mistakes. "But I am sure that you will find a way to fix this. I do not want to know what happened but I want to see that you will make things right in the end."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, instantly reminding me of Alyssa. Then she left. I stared at Alyssa for hours, it seemed. Finally I took a deep breath and left too. I found my mother conversing with a servant just outside the gardens. I approached her and the servant tensed up. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

My mother dismissed the servant and waited for me to talk.

"Mother I have thought about what you said." A smile formed on her lips. "And I realized Alyssa would not want to see me at all. I ask that you watch over her and inform me if anything changes in her behavior."

Frigga frowned. "Loki that's not-"

"Please, Mother. This is the only way."

She shook her head. "No, Loki. It is not. It is not but I will fulfill your request."

Alyssa didn't change at all. She was indeed in a coma. Every day that passed seemed longer than ever and it has been a month. The longest month of my life. I was driven by worry, anger, guilt, and anxiety. A knock.

Right away I knew it was Thor. No one could knock so loud. For a moment I thought the door might actually break. I opened it reluctantly. Anything could be a message from the healing quarters.

"Yes Thor?"

"Brother," he breathed in exhaustion. "I came as quick as I could. Alyssa is awake!"

At first I wanted to run to the healing quarters but stopped myself. I mumbled a thanks to Thor and closed the door. I knew he still lingered just behind my door, pondering my behavior and thinking of whether it would be safe to knock. He decided against it and his thundering footsteps grew quieter, indicating he left. I groaned. Alyssa was awake. She would return to Midgard. She would forget me. She would hate me.

A day passed since Alyssa awakened. I couldn't bear it any longer. I needed to see her. I needed her presence. Trying not to draw any attention, I headed to the healing quarters. There weren't many healers this early but many still buzzed around. I opened the door to Alyssa's room. The door opened quietly. I poked my head in and saw her sitting in bed, playing with a black clip. She didn't notice me. Alyssa sighed and fell back on the bed, dropping the clip in the process. Still not noticing me, she reached down for it. On instinct, I reached for it also. Her delicate fingers hovered above my hand. She didn't lift her head. Her hand started to shake. Alyssa pulled her hand back quickly. I dared to meet her eyes. There was no hate in them. There was something worse.

Fear.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Please review and read my other stories. For those of you that are fans of The 100, I have a story called "We are all Grounders" so yeah. Review! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes opened. Where was I? I didn't know this place! Wait. Jackson died...and his kids are alone! I stood up and almost jumped as my feet made contact with the really cold floor. It was so quiet… I heard distinct chatter and headed for the door. When I tried to open it, it wouldn't move! There was no lock or handle or hinges- just a bronze piece of metal attached to the wall. I groaned. There was a window above my bed. I stacked a chair on the bed and tried to find my balance as it wobbled. I grabbed the windowsill and stood on my tiptoes. Bright light shone in my face but my eyes adjusted and I found a beautiful yet familiar look. Asgard. Why was I on Asgard? Maybe Thor found me? Surely Loki wouldn't have brought me. My mouth all of a sudden tasted like metal as I recalled every painful moment. Loki tried to kill me. I should have known. I shouldn't have trusted him! He was just another Asgardian who wanted to take over the world.

I climbed down and put the chair back. I looked around the room for anything that could explain my presence in Asgard. Nothing, as expected. Growing restless, I began to pound on the door and scream for help. The chatter stopped and footsteps came closer to me. The door swung open and I didn't bother to think about how it opened. Instead, I focused on the two nurses. One with red hair and green eyes gasped and the other with black hair and blue eyes gave me an uneasy smile. I glared at the redhead.

"Why am I here? What happened?"

The nurse came out of her shock and told me to lay back down. "You have been in a coma for a month! It's not healthy to be running around. Let me check your pulse."

I huffed in frustration. "I'm fine. I want to go back to-"

"I will determine if you are fine or not. Last time I checked, I was the nurse, not you. Evia," she turned to the other nurse. "Report to the queen, ask what should be done next."

Evia nodded and scurried away. I turned to the redhead and gave her a mock smile as I sat down on the bed. "Happy?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and muttered something about Midgardians. Before long, Evia returned with Frigga close behind her. Frigga smiled at me but I wasn't in the mood for royal manners.

"Take me back," I stated firmly but not too rude. The queen shook her head.

"Alyssa I wish I could but you were found severely injured. Odin would like to hear what happened before you go anywhere. Unfortunately he is at a conference in Vanaheim. I am afraid he will be there for...a Midgardian week."

"A week? No, you don't understand! I need to go right now! Why can't I just tell _you _what happened?"

The queen shook her head again. "No, Alyssa. You know I can't do that. Rest, now. I will inform Loki about your awakening."

"Don't you dare," I shot back. Forget the manners, I was leaving and I was _not _seeing Loki no matter what.

"Very well, Loki will not visit you. Rest Alyssa." And with that, Frigga left. After a few checkups, the nurses were gone too. I was forced to lay in bed even though I have been laying in bed for a whole month. I felt something hard push into the back of my head. I sat up and reached for it and realized it was my mother's black barrette. Nobody seemed to notice it. I sighed as I closed and opened it over and over again. This was so boring! I couldn't stop worrying about Jackson and Shanna and Elijah. What happened to Sigyn and Amora? Did they die or are they still hiding out in their sewer? I let myself fall back, dropping the clip in the process. I failed to notice the silent figure as I reached for the clip.

I was finally aware of another presence when a hand was already on the clip. I knew who it was right away. Fear filled every part of me. Images from that night played over and over in my mind. Finally, I straightened up and looked straight into his green eyes. I remembered the way he sent me flying across the room, making me break a few bones. Sigyn still forced me to stand with broken feet. I moved as far away from him as possible. Loki opened his mouth and closed it again. With a look I didn't recognize, Loki turned and left. I stayed in a silent and uncomfortable position for a full minute. I dared to let out a shaky breath and straightened out. Why didn't he kill me? Not that that's a bad thing but he had a good chance!

A few hours passed. My only companions were nurses and books. I grew tired of sitting around but I didn't leave the room. Loki was out there, after all. Annoyed with being so frightened, I groaned. A nurse came in.

"Do you need anything," she asked. I shook my head.

"No. Can't I leave sooner?"

"You know the rules."

Once it turned dark, I decided it was time to sleep. It was hard to sleep since I wasn't even tired and my brain wouldn't stop thinking and I wouldn't stop worrying. Eventually, I did fall asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I sighed as I realized there would be another boring and tiring day ahead of me.

After a few hours, I decided I wouldn't sit like this the whole week. Loki or not, I would explore. He would probably be in his room anyways. When the nurse came, I asked if I could leave.

"That is strictly prohibited, your highness."

"I will be in the palace the whole time!"

After a few minutes of convincing, the nurse finally let me go. She gave me a pale green dress that went a bit past my knees. I smiled to myself as I walked down the majestic hall. Different tapestries, shields, paintings, and other decorations lined the walls. I passed a bright red round door that was big enough for three elephants to fit through. It was lined with a sky blue colored metal with runes engraved. It, like all of Asgard, was beautiful. I kept walking down, stopping a few times to marvel at the wonderful paintings.

I noticed another round door that was a bit smaller than the one before. My heart went in my throat as I looked at the black and green colors. I was frozen in fear but a sound from the other end brought me back to my senses. I ran as fast as I could. My surroundings were oblivious to me; I only focused on running.

I ran into a wall. A very soft and warm wall. I looked up. Thor. And Jane, holding his huge hand.

"Oh. Thor. Jane. I'm sorry. I just...sorry," I mumbled. They smiled at me. Thor said something to Jane but I didn't hear over my heavy breath. Thor left and I remained with Jane. She solicitously placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Alyssa, are you alright? I heard you were in a coma! Why were you running?" Thor asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter."

Jane frowned. "It does matter! Let's go somewhere else and we can talk. Since we both married the princes of Asgard, we should at least get to know each other, right?"

I gave her a fake smile. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my feelings but Jane wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay. Let's go," I agreed.

She gave me a genuine smile and led me outside. We sat in a breathtaking garden on a marble bench. It was quiet except for the birds. I threw my head back and inhaled the fresh air. It was a month since I've been outside and it felt good. The Asgardian sun warmed me and I felt peaceful, as if nothing had happened. Jane waited for me to talk.

I sighed. "It's a very long story. I don't know where to start."

Jane shrugged. "Start at the beginning. What happened back on Midgard? Oh," she caught herself, "wow, I'm using Asgardian terms! I've been spending too much time here but there's so much to learn! All the science and technology! Oh, sorry! I'm getting off track. Go on."

I laughed to myself. "Well...there was a woman named Sigyn. She was Loki's girlfriend but something happened and I guess he dumped her. She was so angry that she plotted revenge to get Loki back for breaking up with her. She decided that Loki loved me, even though that's terribly wrong. He doesn't care at all for me."

"Why did you marry him then," Jane asked.

"Oh, well you see, I didn't want to marry him but both of our worlds were on the brink of war and...the marriage would force the Kings into an alliance."

Jane's mouth dropped. "You could've said no! It would be better than marrying a stranger! What is this, the Middle Ages? A girl can marry who she wants to!"

"You don't understand. My mother told me I had a choice but I didn't! Was I supposed to let millions of innocent people die instead?"

Jane had a sad and confused look on her face. "You're right. I'm sorry you had to marry him."

I bit my lower lip. "Yeah. I'm sorry too. Anyways, at first I hated him then I kinda started to fall for him. I was stupid enough to think we might actually be happy together! I was never so wrong in my whole life. Sigyn wanted to make me kill Loki. She injected me with this...thing that let her control every single part of me. It was terrible, like a nightmare where you can't move. She made me kill a man. She even channeled her magic through me! Well, Loki was stronger than her. He nearly killed me. He killed my friend," I had to stop to prevent myself from crying. Jane listened with wide eyes. This must sound like a drama movie to her.

I cleared my throat and kept going. "It was very painful and I don't want to go into detail there. I blacked out. I guess someone stopped him and brought me here. I was guessing Thor since-"

"Alyssa, it was not Thor. He barely knows what happened...everyone was waiting for you to wake up. Loki wouldn't talk. That rat stayed in his den the whole time. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. When Odin comes, we will sort things out. We'll see who brought you here and Loki will get what he deserves."

I bit back a sob and simply nodded. "Jane?"

"What?" She asked with concern.

"Is there a way for me to get back to Earth? There is some very important business I need to deal with. Please?"

She considered this for a while. "Honestly, I don't know. I'll talk to Thor, he should know."

I nodded and mumbled a thanks. Retelling that put me in a sour mood. Jane gave me a small tour of the gardens and castle.

"Well that's all I have time to show you. I need to get back to Thor. Bye!" She waved as she headed off to find her husband. I sighed in relief once I was all alone in peace and quiet. I thought of where to go next. I settled for the inside of the castle. I walked around and got lost a few times but with the help of some guards I managed to make my way back to the main hallway. I spent the whole day just walking in the halls. Thankfully, I didn't run into Loki. He was the last thing I wanted right now.

"Your highness," called a voice behind me. It was the redheaded nurse.

"Yes?"

"I've been looking all over for you! You need to go back, Queen Frigga wishes to speak to you."

Reluctantly, I followed. We arrived at the room where I was sleeping before. The queen was sitting patiently in a chair and smiled at me when I came in. I plopped myself down on the bed.

The nurse left and Frigga spoke. "Hello, Alyssa. I am sure both of us have a few questions. I had a chat with my son. He said he visited you earlier and he...his... he was different. I have never seen him like this. You must tell me what happened. Please."

I thought about it and smiled like I had control over her. "I would gladly tell you the painful details but you said you had to wait until Odin comes back from his trip."

"Please. Loki is-"

"I'm sure it will wait until the king comes back. I won't tell my story twice. I am waiting until I can actually leave. If you haven't noticed, I don't like talking about it."

The queen sighed and looked slightly annoyed. "The Allfather commanded me not to let you leave."

I shrugged. "Then I guess you will have to wait. Now the fact that you are holding me against my will...that is not something the other countries on Earth would like to hear."

"Asgard has different laws," explained the queen.

"Yes, well, if Asgard and Earth are to get along, we must change some of these laws."

"You can discuss it with the king once he gets back. Goodnight, Alyssa," she said in frustration and left. I grinned to myself at my small victory. I changed into a white nightgown and climbed into the bed.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was set on the table nearby. There were rolls filled with a strange but appetizing jam, a glass of juice, and a bowl of fruit. My mouth watered. After eating, I changed into the same dress and left to explore. This time I would be bolder and go i_nto _some of the rooms. I walked and came across a set of two wooden doors. There was a golden plaque above them but they were written in runes. I pushed the doors open and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the sound. There was none. It was completely quiet. The room was empty, also but it was filled with so many different books! There were levels upon levels, rows upon rows. The view on the garden was incredible. Eagerly I climbed up some stairs and picked out a book randomly. It was a deep, navy blue. The edges were worn and the thing itself was dusty. Inside, of course, were runes. I groaned and put it back in place. I went to every level, every row, every corner but nothing was written in English. Only runes, runes, and more runes. I sighed. Then, I saw a small shelf in the far corner that I haven't noticed before.I took a dark red book out and flipped through it. It was a children's book filled only with pictures.

I settled for it and sat down on a sofa by the window. The technique of the illustrator was so foreign to me. It was like comparing Mona Lisa to Egyptian hieroglyphics. Still, the new aroma of it filled me with excitement. Suddenly I noticed a familiar figure. Loki. I gasped and he looked up.

"Alyssa," he breathed. I stood up and moved back, only to hit a wall.

"Don't come near me," I commanded but my voice was shaky. He didn't listen and made his way toward me. The glint of mischief in his eyes made me sink to the floor in terror.

"Get away from me," I whimpered.

"I...I won't hurt you! Please, listen to me."

He kept on talking but I pulled my knees up to my chest and tried to block him out. The night played over and over in my mind like a movie. I could almost feel that magic inside of me again…

I screamed and put my hands over my ears to block the memory out. Loki placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to him. What was he doing? Suddenly I didn't feel the same fear. I was still scared but it was different. I also felt comfort. I let myself cry into his chest.

"Loki…" I sobbed but my hysterical tears didn't let me finish. He held me close and I was glad that he was here. I was surprised with his actions and mine.

"I know I am a monster. I was so stupid! You loved me and I...I love you too but when Amora said...oh I am such an idiot! I don't expect you to forgive me but I am very sorry," he said as he moved his hand up and down my back in a comforting pattern.

After a few more sobs, I was finally able to speak. He tried to pull away but I held on to his sleeves. "I know. I know about Amora and Sigyn. They had this plan...and...Loki stay with me. I forgive you. It was all a mistake, I get it. I was cruel to say those things to you but I wanted you to stay away from me so that Sigyn...don't go."

Loki helped me up. I felt a burst of cool energy and when I opened my eyes, we were in Loki's room. He changed it back to a depressing black with accents of green here and there. I lifted my head so that I could meet his eyes. For a second, I was back in the attic where he attempted to kill me but I focused again and Loki stood there with caring and gentle eyes. I sighed deeply. The next thing I knew, Loki's lips were on mine. I returned the kiss and after a few seconds, broke it to breathe.

"Loki..."

"I want you to know that I will never harm you again, okay? I love you," he whispered. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as he placed another soft and gentle kiss on my lips. I wished we could have stayed that way forever but Loki led me to the bed and sat next to me.

"Alyssa, you must tell me, what happened when you were with Sigyn? Did she teach you magic?"

I frowned. "No. She didn't teach me. She injected me with this liquid and then she could control every movement of me. She made me kill a man for no reason!"

I held back tears as I recalled the shock on that man's face. Loki wrapped an arm around me and squeezed my shoulder gently. "I understand, Sigyn knows how to go too far. She injected you? What color was the liquid?"

I thought for a while. "Red."

"Red like almost pink or a dark blood red?"

"Just red. It was a bright red but it was clear."

There was a long silence. Loki was deep in thought. Finally, he fell back on his bed and pulled me down with him. I put my head down on his chest and sighed peacefully.

"Honestly, I don't know what she injected you with but I will find out no matter what. Sigyn disappeared before I could kill her, but if she is still alive she can still control you. We need to find out what it was."

My mouth tasted like metal. Sigyn was still able to control me. I remembered the pain of standing on broken feet and shuddered.

"Don't worry, love. I will find out what it was. Is there someone that might know?"

I considered this. "There was one man. But he's dead. Amora killed him."

"Jackson?"

I muttered a yes. "Loki I need to get back to earth. Please?" If there was anyone that would help me, it was Loki.

"That's against the rules but I don't remember following the rules once. Tomorrow morning we will leave."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I realized I still loved Loki even when I was afraid of him. I wanted nothing more than to have him next to me. Eventually, we fell asleep. Together in peace, even though we were so different just a second ago. I loved him and he loved me.


	13. Chapter 13

After the encounter with Alyssa at the healing ward, I felt like a train hit me. The last thing I wanted was for her to fear me. Enough harm was done to her by me already. I was walking down the main hall, trying to get to my room, when I ran into my mother.

"Loki," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine," I mumbled and stepped around her. She would have none of it.

"My son, you do not look fine. Something troubles you deeply. Did you visit Alyssa?"

I sighed. "Yes, I did."

"Well? Did you talk to her?"

"No." The memory of fear in her eyes burned itself in my brain. I felt colder and looked down to see my hands already blue. I willed it to go away but it returned.

"Loki?" My mother placed a caring hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT?" I growled and stormed off quickly into the direction of my room. Thankfully, there were no servants nearby so I got to my room without getting unwanted attention. Of course, everybody knew that I was a Jotun. I was reminded every day on Asgard that I was different, a monster. That was a part of the reason why I enjoyed Alyssa's company. She didn't know yet.

The next morning I woke to the pounding on my door. Only Thor could 'knock' so loud. Reluctantly, I crawled out of bed and opened the door.

"Brother, were you still sleeping?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I was. You woke me," I stated annoyed.

"Jane and I ran into Alyssa the day before. She seemed...scared. Was it your doing?"

I sighed in frustration. "Thor, I wouldn't harm her."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because back on Midgard-"

"What happened back on Midgard is none of your business."

"Loki, you will still have to explain yourself to Father."

"Your father," I corrected. "Goodbye, Thor."

I closed and locked the door, then rolled my eyes. I strolled over to my bookshelf and looked for a certain spellbook. Missing. One of the servants must have taken it back to the library. I groaned as I left the room. The route to the library was one I have taken many times. I could go there from my room with closed eyes. I pushed the heavy doors open and took a deep breath. I noticed the book I needed on a table. A gasp above me made me look up. Alyssa, holding a children's book stood frozen and watched me carefully. Without thinking, I made my way towards her.

"Alyssa, please. Listen to me!" I tried to convince her I wouldn't hurt her. As I got closer, she sank to the floor and hugged her knees. She shrieked and covered her ears when I placed a hand on her back. How could I tell her I wouldn't kill her? Once again without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She gasped but relaxed. Did it work? She sobbed cautiously into my shirt. After she was done crying, I took her hands and pulled her up. Her eyes were still closed. I teleported us to my room that I spent hours on to turn it back to the way it was before Alyssa came. Alyssa looked around and put her head on my chest. She trusted me...she didn't fear me! That was all I needed. I lifted her chin and kissed her because it was the only reasonable thing to do: to show her she was safe with me.

I told her of my stupid, dumb mistake. She actually believed me! Why was she so kind? Why did she trust me so easily? I led her to my bed. She put her head on my chest and I sighed in relaxation. Carefully, I asked her of her time with Sigyn.

"What color was the liquid?" I asked.

"Red. Bright red but clear."

I thought about it. Nothing I remembered was red and clear...Sigyn must have created something new. Alyssa moved her head up and kissed my cheek. I smiled and at that moment I realized how fragile she was. She was caring and kind and the world around her was so cruel. Sure, she could stand for herself too but she needed me by her side. I would protect her from anything.

* * *

"Loki, we need to talk," called my brother's voice. What could Thor possibly want? I barely woke up and was about to sit up when I remembered Alyssa was sleeping on my chest. Then I remembered Thor was in my room and he would see me. I gently but quickly moved Alyssa to the side and stood up.

Thor came up to the bed with Frigga behind him. I leaned on the bed frame, trying to block Alyssa (in vain).He was about to say something but stopped when he looked around me and saw the sleeping figure. I prayed that my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Oh," came Thor's voice.

"Come, Thor. We shall see Loki another time," said Frigga after a moment of silence. I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in once I heard the door close. Alyssa stirred and mumbled, "Loki?"

I grinned. "Yes, Alyssa, I'm here. What is it?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Nothing, just making sure you're still here." She sighed and added: "We need to go."

I frowned. "Now?"

"Yes, Loki,_now_."

"Fine. Get ready and we will go to...Earth."

Alyssa sat up and grinned at me. "You're talking like me."

I laughed. "Why not?"

She started laughing too and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. You're just so...beautiful." I winced at how soft I sounded. She chuckled lightly.

"I love you, Alyssa."

Alyssa looked surprised from my sudden burst of emotion. But she smiled and replied, "I love you too, Loki."

Yet something about her seemed off...I couldn't quite place it. She seemed shaken, nervous even.

"Alyssa, is something wrong?"

The blood drained from her face. "Uh, no! No, of course not. Everything is perfect. I mean, what could be wrong?"

I sighed. "I am the god of lies."

She gulped. Alyssa was not a good liar, which was ironic considering the fact that she's married to me. I took her hand. "Alyssa, tell me."

She hesitated but finally sighed. "I just...I can't stop thinking about...about that night. You..."

"You have nightmares about me?"

Alyssa's eyes widened. "No, no that's not...well it _is true_but...I don't know how to put it." I was speechless. This was the last thing I wanted. "And you hurt me," she added in a whisper.

"I know. I am a monster. I never wanted to hurt you but I just...lost it."

Alyssa stood up and came close to me. "I understand what you are thinking of yourself but you can't blame yourself. Sigyn had a well thought out plan, it was expected."

"That's no excuse-"

"Loki," she took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "To me, you will never be a monster. You're just lost, that's all. But we will come to an understanding as time passes." She giggled. "Loki we were strangers when we were married! We knew nothing of each other, oh who am I kidding? We hated each other!" She paused. "Let's change that."

I smiled. "You do have a way with words."

She shrugged and then gasped. I knit my eyebrows. "What?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Nothing. I just...thought I saw something."

My first instinct was to check my hands. No blue. Was she having slight hallucinations? Imaging that I want to hurt her? She was battling herself. She still feared me but also cared for me. I shook my head. This was something I would have to try hard to prove that I love her. Words are just words, after all.

Alyssa didn't have much to take with her; nothing, to be exact. I could summon anything with my magic so I wouldn't need to carry bags.

"Let's go," Alyssa said.

I shook my head. "We can't convince Heimdall. He follows the king's orders." I paused. "But I can try using magic to get to your castle. It is a lot of effort, though."

Alyssa nodded. I took her hand and concentrated very hard to get past Heimdall's barrier. No luck on my first try. I tried again and felt a ripple, a break in the wall. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and concentrated. I felt a sudden dizziness and fell to my knees. Standing on all fours, I coughed. Alyssa called my name in worry and knelt by me. I stood up to veil my weakness.

"Loki, you're bleeding," Alyssa warned. I placed a finger just above my lip and, when I retracted it, there was blood. I wiped it away quickly and smiled at Alyssa.

"Where to now?"

Alyssa only now realized we were in her palace. "Oh, I didn't even notice! Wow, I will have to get used to this," she exclaimed. Then she started to run. I groaned. My magic was drained and I was in no condition to run after her. With a grunt, I walked as fast as I could towards the direction she left.

* * *

ALYSSA

I had no idea what was going on with me. I was so scared of Loki and then...we go in his room and kiss and say we love each other. Part of me was still frightened...and I have the flashbacks which I refused to call hallucinations. I couldn't hold back a few tears as I rushed to the room I assigned Jackson. A part of me hopes he would be sitting on the bed with his babies but I knew it was too good to be true. I saw him die. I nearly kicked the door open once I got there.

There was no sign of Jackson of Elijah or Shanna. My eyes searched every corner of the room but nobody was there. My next instinct was to go see my sister. I ran to her room and knocked anxiously before entering. There, in the middle of the room, sat Anna and another young baby. They were building houses out of wooden blocks. I knit my eyebrows.

"Elijah?" I asked myself. The baby turned to me and stared with large green eyes.

"Who wants a bath?" That was Sophie's voice. She gasped when she saw me.

"Alyssa! Oh my god! Oh my god, where have you been?! The detectives didn't even find a trace!" She came up to me and embraced me.

"I was on Asgard," I explained.

She stared at me with a confused look. "For a month?"

"I was in a coma," I tried to remain calm.

"Why were you in a coma, Alyssa? What is going on here? You've been disappearing without any warnings! Not even a sign!"

I sighed in frustration. "It's not like I had a choice!" Before she could ask more questions, I added: "I will explain every little detail later. There are more important matters to discuss. Who is that," I pointed at the baby. "Where is Jackson?"

Sophie's eyes darted from me to the baby and back to me. "I don't know where Jackson is but this is his baby boy. I'm pretty sure his name was Eli? His daughter-"

Her voice cracked but she continued. "I saw this lady. She said she was Amore or Amora and she...I watched a baby girl die and I couldn't stop it," she answered quietly, on the verge of tears.

I stared at the baby, who was continuing to stack blocks. "His name is Elijah." I paused. I could feel tears roll down my cheek but I wiped them away. Shanna would be another person I would have to accept dead. Crying would get me nowhere. Just then Loki stumbled into the room. He looked exhausted and was breathing heavily. I walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Does it look like I am okay?"

I rolled my eyes and led him to my room. Sophie stood by her window, desperately trying to keep herself from crying. I felt her pain- I watched Jackson die.

Loki plopped himself on my bed and put his head on his hands. I sat next to him.

"What is going on?" I placed a hand in his back.

"Teleporting...ugh-" he grunted. "Teleporting without Heimdall drains a lot of energy. I can barely see," he said and rubbed his eyes to emphasize the point. I focused on a particular detail on my rug, trying to keep myself from breaking down because that would not help the situation.

"Loki?" I asked hesitantly. He turned his head to face me. I sighed. "How do you feel about raising a child?"

He nearly fell off the bed. "What? Do you mean...?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't mean that. Remember Jackson?"

He knit his eyebrows. "You and him?"

My eyes widened. "No! Do I look like that kind of person to you? I would never...he was only twenty!" I groaned. "Listen, he had two kids. One died and the other is in my sister's room right now. A son. His name is Elijah."

I paused to let that sink in. This conversation went a lot better in my head. He cocked his head. "And?"

I threw my hands up and scoffed. "And we can't leave him with my sister! Elijah is more of my responsibility than her's! You understand what I'm trying to say, right?"

He thought for a while but finally nodded."If it means that much to you...I agree. I wasn't exactly planning on being a father yet but...okay I guess."

I pursed my lips. He clearly wasn't thinking it through. "Really? Or are you just saying that because you are tired and want me to leave you alone?"

He sighed. "Alyssa, I want you to be happy. I will agree if it means you are satisfied. You are right- I am exhausted but I do agree." He winced and groaned. I frowned.

"Loki, are you sure you don't need medical help?"

"No, no. Really I just need some sleep."

I nodded. "Alright. Sleep here. I...I don't know what I am going to do. I guess I need to talk to my sister first. Well...goodnight, I guess."

Time on Asgard differed from Earth. It was early in the morning there and the clocks on Earth read 7:23. I knocked on Sophie's door. She opened it and her red eyes gave away that she was crying. I couldn't help but hug her the first chance I got.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this. I didn't want it to affect you," I told her, still holding on to the hug. She finally wriggled out of my grasp and frowned at me.

"Well it did, Alyssa. So apologies won't make it better," she said firmly.

"I know. I'm here to take Elijah. Where is he?"

She pointed to her bathroom door. "Chris is giving him a bath." She paused. "So are you going to explain? Or are you going to keep running from me?"

I frowned. "I am not running from you! I just never get the chance to explain."

"Exactly. I am worried, Alyssa! My little sister just disappears for a month without letting me know! Not even a hint that you will be gone! Do you know how I've felt the past month and a half? You've been hanging out with assassins! You go to Asgard! Why don't you tell me anything? It's not like I just sit here and do nothing for a month. We have been going insane! I've been crying every day! And then that Amora comes and kills a baby for no reason! Why? Alyssa, why do I feel like this is all connected to you?"

I stared at my sister. I never thought about how she would really feel. Of course, I knew she would be worried but I never thought how worried she can be. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I'll tell you everything."

And I started telling her about Sigyn and Loki. She didn't say anything, just stared at me and widened her eyes sometimes. When I was done, Chris came out of the bathroom with Elijah wrapped in a pale yellow towel. The baby squirmed in his arms, demanding to be released. I walked up to him and took Elijah.

"Alyssa! You're back! We have been so worried! Where have you been?"

"Asgard," I replied. Chris knit his eyebrows.

"I'll explain," offered Sophie. Chris shrugged and handed me Elijah. It was surprising how much he looked like his father. How would I tell Elijah about Jackson and Shanna when he grows up? I sighed as I left their room.

Loki was snoring slightly on my bed. I smiled. I never expected it this way, but I finally was married and had a kid to raise. I wasn't planning on it but what else could I have done? I sat down in a chair by the window. I stared out at the beautiful scenery outside my window. Winter was kicking in and trees were losing their leaves completely. I sighed deeply as Elijah started to squirm. How was I supposed to do this? I glanced at Loki who was still sleeping and for a brief moment I swore he was blue. I rubbed my eyes and he was back to normal. Then I remembered how I thought he was blue back in the attic where...where he tried to kill me. Was I hallucinating? Surely he couldn't really be blue! Loki stirred and I walked over to him. His eyes opened and he sat up with a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked solicitously. He put a hand on his forehead and winced. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead also.

"Loki, you're burning!" I exclaimed. "I think you have a fever."

He shook his head. "No, I am just drained of magic. I depend on it too much."

I bit my lip. "Can I help you somehow?"

"No, I just need some time. Even sleep won't help." He sat up and motioned to Elijah. "Who is that? I don't remember your sister having another child."

I rolled my eyes and growled at him. "See, this is what I was talking about! Before you went to sleep, I was telling you about Jackson's children."

He thought for a moment. "Oh. Yes, I remember now. So you want to raise him?"

"Yes! That is what I was trying to say this whole time!"

Loki looked at Elijah. "Okay," he said flatly.

"Yes, well, you didn't really have a choice anyways. But, will you help me? I don't know the first thing about raising kids."

He scoffed. "You think I do?"

I pursed my lips and waited for his answer.

He sighed. "But I will help you. I truly will."

I beamed at him. "Great. What should we do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! Did he eat?"

I nodded. "I think he should sleep."

He smirked. "You basically just got the child and now you want to put him down?"

I glared at him. "It's already dark outside and you know that it is time for him to sleep anyways."

"Alright. Let's go get that crib from Jackson's room."

I nodded and then knit my eyebrows. "How do you know about that?"

"I had time to explore."

"I'm not even going to bother asking when you found time."

Loki and I kept waking up because of Elijah's cries. It was my turn to get up. How did Sophie manage to get through all this? I sighed and gave Elijah a bottle of baby formula. It took all my stamina not to fall down and sleep on the floor. Finally, I put Elijah down and shuffled back to the bed. Loki shifted next to me.

"We're going to have long nights from now on," he said.

* * *

******Sorry I didn't update in a long time! School and all….well I discontinued my other story (I wasn't feeling it) but this one will keep going. Fans of The 100: check out my story "We Are All Grounders." I think it's pretty good. I didn't update it in a while but I will on this weekend if not sooner. Well back to this story- you will be seeing a more...family relationship. I don't want to spend too much time on Elijah's childhood but I will in his teen years. Spoiler: Alyssa will have another kid that is hers (no lemons) and I will give a shoutout to those that guess her (yes, it will be a girl) name. Hint: it is a name of a daughter of Loki based on Norse mythology. I also won't use that name directly but something VERY VERY similar (it will be longer). Let's see what else I can give away about her name...Oh yes! The first letter is H and last letter is A. Arrow fans will get this hint and guess her name right away: this lady is nicknamed "Huntress." She was the one who was trying to kill her dad because he killed her boyfriend. Well that's it for now! Bye :)**


End file.
